Terrible Twos
by angelofsuspense
Summary: Danny gets turned into a 2-year-old and his enemies start attacking thinking he's weak. Over time though they start to wonder: what's worse? The new annoying and hyper Danny Phantom, or the fact that they still can't beat him?
1. Brittney Balor

_**Summary**: While fighting a ghost, Danny gets turned into a two-year-old with a really hyperactive problem. Not to mention he can't change human. To top it all off, word leaks out that Danny's 'vulnerable' and now just about every ghost in the Ghost Zone is coming to Amity Park. When they meet him one by one, however, they quickly change their minds...I mean, how can you say no to an adorable kid who releases a massive Ghostly Wail every time he starts to cry?_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom! This disclaimer goes for the rest of the chapters in this fanfiction. See that...FANFICTION. That's what makes me not own Danny Phantom. (No dip, Sherlock...) 'grins'_

**_Thank you soooooo much Epona Harper for helping me fix this chapter up! Spelling errors, grammer mistakes, all of it is clean and neat thanks to your act of kindness! I did fix up the choppyness in the fight with Danny and Brittney, but other than that the perfection credit goes all to you. You helped in more ways then you'll ever know. Now to the rest of my wonderful readers, please enjoy the newly, less-choppy version of this chapter! The others will be polished up as well._**

* * *

"Why won't you do it Sammy-kins?" Mrs. Manson asked her 14-year-old daughter, "He's just your two-year-old cousin! He's not a raging, man-eating monster. It'll be fun!"

Sam just rolled her eyes. A raging, man-eating monster, she could handle…but Ralph? That boy made the color _pink_ look decent. She shuttered at the thought.

"Mom," she started, trying to explain for the hundredth time that morning, "I love my cousin, I really do…but…" she thought of words to get her point across nicely and failed miserably, "HE'S THE BIGGEST BRAT EVER!" Mrs. Manson frowned.

"Now Samantha," she started, but it was hard to punish her daughter on saying something that was completely true. "I know Ralph is a bit…"

"Destructive?" Sam interrupted. Mrs. Manson's frown fell farther.

"_Curious_," she said, replacing her daughter's word, "but he's still family. No matter how-"

"Annoying, irritating, obnoxious, unusual, freakish, and _curious _he is?" Sam asked, innocently. Mrs. Manson's eyes narrowed.

"Now Samantha!" She said, "He's your cousin, and you will spend time with him this weekend, whether you want to, or not. Now get to school before you're late…again."

"But mom, it's not fair! He-"

"I don't want to hear any more of the subject Sam." Mrs. Manson said, crossing her arms. Sam was steaming. Grabbing her spider-looking backpack, she stormed out of her room.

"Teenagers…" Mrs. Manson muttered when Sam was out of sight.

* * *

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, sweetie?" Sam's grandma asked, stopping her at the front door. Turning around, Sam smiled as she faced her.

"I got to go to school, grandma, and meet Danny and Tucker before it starts," she explained. Her grandma frowned.

"When I was your age," she started, "I was never that eager to get to school…" The gothic girl sighed.

"I had to get away from my mom; she was trying to convince me about Ralph again." She finished by rolling her eyes.

"Ah…I love that boy," she smiled then looked at her granddaughter, "if worse comes to worse, sweetheart, sing a soft song to him; it puts him right to sleep." Sam made a sour face, but hid it with a smile.

She didn't want to sing. She didn't even want to watch him, but she knew she was going to have to so there was no point in arguing anymore.

"Okay grandma, I'll keep that in mind," she opened the door and waved as she left. "Bye!"

Finally! Freedom! Walking down the sidewalk, she couldn't help but think of what her grandma said. Sing to him? She knew Sam didn't like to sing…so why did she suggest it? She shook off the thought when she saw the school and her techno-geek friend, Tucker, standing outside of it. Hurrying the rest of the way to catch up with him, she was extra quiet so he wouldn't notice her.

Tucker was so wrapped up in the game on his PDA he most likely wouldn't have noticed a meteor landing three feet in front of him, let alone Sam.

"Almost to Level 3, go faster…go faster…NO! How could I have missed that! Level 4? How did I get here? Oh well…GO! GO! GO!" Sam was having a hard time keeping herself from laughing. Did he always talk to himself?

"So close…" he muttered, "So…very….close! I'm going to crash! NO!"

"BOO!" Sam screamed, causing her friend to jump four feet in the air. Tucker desperately trying to grab his PDA that kept slipping out of his hands. Sam continued laughing as she finally decided to help and grabbed the handheld computer before it hit the ground.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Sam!" Tucker growled, snatching the PDA from his gothic friend.

"Yes," she said through her chuckles, "very, VERY funny…"

"YOU HAVE DIED, GAME OVER." A high-pitched female's voice said as the game went back to the main menu. Tucker frowned.

"You know how far I was?" he asked, shaking his PDA in his hand.

"Actually yes…" Sam said smiling, "I was listening to you talk to yourself and I think it was Level 4, right?" Tucker's face went red.

"It's just a habit!" he muttered, stuffing the game in his pocket, "Where's Danny?"

"I don't know," Sam said, shrugging her shoulders, "I thought he'd be with you. Maybe he ran into trouble…"

"Well if he did," Tucker said, as the two walked up the school steps, "he better hope he gets here before the bell rings, Lancer will flip if he's late for class again…"

* * *

Danny was running down the street as fast as humanly possible. He only had one thing skipping through his mind: get away from his house. His parents created another ghost hunting invention, and with Danny being the only one in FentonWorks at the time, they decided to share it with him. Whether or not the thing actually worked was completely unknown to the youngest Fenton, for he didn't stay around long enough to find out. All he heard from his dad who came barreling up the lab stairs was:

"Hey, Danny! Your mother and I have invented a weapon that locks on to ghosts within ten feet and shoots away! Isn't that cool son?" The moment Jack Fenton's back was turned; Danny made a dash for the door.

He ran about four blocks until breathing became a requirement, and he was forced to slow down. It didn't matter too much though; the school was coming into view and a smile swept across the hybrid's face as he realized that he might actually be early today.

Then his ghost sense went off…

Sighing and rolling his eyes, he changed direction, darted into an abandoned alleyway that was between two narrow buildings, and quickly scanned the new area to make sure he was alone.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" He shouted and a light-blue halo sparked at his waist. It split and the separated rings ran up and down his body, changing his white T-shirt and jeans into a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, collar, and belt. His black hair changed into a chalky white and his eyes went from blue to green. The red oval that used to be on his chest was replaced with a white DP symbol and a smirk smacked on his face as the transformation of Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom was complete.

Shooting up into the sky, he flew off to the source of the disturbance which wasn't very far.

His ghost sense began to fade when he reached a playground that was invaded by kids. Instead of playing on the equipment or screaming at the ghost that hovered above them, they seemed to be dancing: mesmerized by a gentle tune that sounded like a twisted version of "Ring Around the Rosy".

The music tugged at Danny, causing his eyelids to fall slightly and a smile to dance across his face. He broke out of his trance when he found himself swaying to-and-fro along with the children's movements. He blinked a few times, shook his head to break the hypnotizing music, and looked at the ghost responsible.

It was a teenager, much to Danny's surprise. She looked older than Danny by a few years, but that was only apparent by her face. Her short, blonde hair that was pulled up in pigtails made her look childish, and the overalls she wore weren't helping.

Danny couldn't help but snicker as the thought of her and the Box Ghost going to the same clothing store crossed his mind. Her hands were pulled up to her lips as she played a flute that carried the gentle spell to the ground.

"Are you the one that's making that obnoxious noise?" Danny asked, covering his ears in exaggerated annoyance.

The music immediately stopped.

Looks of horror replaced the children's smiles as the interruption brought them back to reality. The kids below the two descended in all directions: most of them were screaming from fear.

The new ghost watched in shock as the children scattered underneath them. Surprise was replaced with anger when her eyes met Danny's.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" she snapped. Danny looked back at the ghost and was about to answer her question when she started yelling again.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE FUN OF THE BABYSITTER!" She howled, charging at Danny who flew a little higher to dodge it.

"Trust me lady," he said snickering, "you don't need _my _help to make fun of you." The ghost was furious; her whole face turned a fiery red.

"MY NAME IS BRITTNEY BALOR!" she shouted at Danny, "I'M THE GHOST BABYSITTER!" She flew up to try to hit Danny again who dodged it just as easily as he did with the first attack.

"Like ghosts need a babysitter," he laughed, rolling his eyes and moving aside as Brittney slammed head first into the monkey bars, "is that the best you can do?" He added as she recovered. Her eyes narrowed.

"Not even _close_!" she snapped, reaching for her flute again. She was interrupted by the sound of Casper High's late bell. Gasping, Danny looked at Britney who was just about to blow hard on the small instrument.

"Sorry, I'm sorta late for something…we're going to have to finish this later." He said reaching around and got a thermos-like object strapped to his back, but he dropped it when he heard a loud, earsplitting sound coming from the flute around Brittney's neck. Clapping his hands over his ears, Danny fell to the ground. Brittney stopped blowing and the sound of the flute was replaced with laughter.

"Like ghosts need a babysitter…" she said in a childish, mocking voice. Danny gave an angry look at the girl; he hated his own words being thrown back at him. His expression then changed to confusion. What was she talking about?

Brittney must have noticed this cause she pointed to his body, still laughing and dancing around. Danny looked down. The ground was definitely closer than it normally was, and so were his feet. He froze, just now noticing that his legs were three times shorter than they usually were. He looked at his hands, they were small too. Shock started to rush through his now tiny body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he shouted, but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. The voice that came out was nowhere near his own. So small, so childish, like that of a….

"Two. Year. Old." Brittney said smiling, "Don't worry, ghost boy, you wont remember it for long. Your mind will eventually turn into that of a toddler's too. It's just a matter of time." She started flying around him and her grin grew when she saw the look of horror in his eyes.

"But…" he started and flinched when he heard the voice again, "but I have to get to school!"

"Trust me kid!" Brittney said as she started to laugh again, "That's the _least_ of your worries right now…I would _love _to help baby-sit you so you don't get into too much trouble, but you said so yourself: ghosts don't need a babysitter…" Still laughing, she went intangible, and phased through the concrete.

"Okay, okay," Danny said to himself in attempt to calm down, "This isn't _that_ bad…maybe there's a way to reverse this…" Then an idea hit him. Change human! That normally reverses everything!

A white ring appeared at his waist but it quickly disappeared. Danny gasped as he tried it again, and again. He couldn't change back! He was starting to get worried now.

What if he would never be able to change back again? What if his parents couldn't find him? It's not like he could tell them…like they would believe him anyway.

He's a ghost, he's two, and he's claiming to be their son…yeah that makes a lot of sense. What about Sam and Tucker? Or Jazz, or Lancer?

"Ah!" He screamed, "Lancer! Lancer's going to kill me! What am I going to do? What about school? What about home? What about-"

A little jingle broke Danny out of his thoughts. A smile spread on his face which quickly turned to a grin.

"Ice cream?" he asked and he jumped up and down with joy, "I like ice cream!" He shouted than ran off toward the source of the noise…

* * *

**_Ah...this is SOOOO much better. Updates stay the same as always and chapters are going to get cleaned out like this one did. Personally, I think this one was the worst out of all of them and it relieves me so much to see it...well...not the way it was. Hehe. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and until next time!_**

**_-angelofsuspense_**

* * *


	2. Jim the Ice Cream Man

**_Thanks for all the reviews guys...'sniff' 'sniff' it feels good to be loved! Here's the next chapter, hope you like and enjoy it. _**

**_Thanks to Epona for beta reading!_**

* * *

"Mrs. Manson, where is Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked as the first period bell rang.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Lancer," Sam answered honestly. It wasn't like Danny to be this late, ghost trouble or not…

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to mark him absent." Mr. Lancer said, returning to his grade book. Tucker looked over at Sam.

"I talked to Danny just last night, and he seemed fine. So he's not sick…" he whispered worriedly.

"I know," Sam whispered back. "I'm sure he's okay." But she didn't seem so sure. "We'll ask Jazz at lunch if he's not here by then." Tucker nodded his head to indicate he understood, and turned back to Lancer's lesson. Sam knew he wasn't paying attention, though. She wasn't either.

_Where are you Danny? _She wondered as she looked back out the window as if expecting to see him running, or flying, this way, eager to get to school and avoid detention. But he wasn't there, and he wasn't coming.

* * *

"Thank you mister!" A little boy said cheerfully as the ice-cream man gave him the chocolate cone he asked him for.

"Yeah, whatever…" the man muttered, "next!" the little boy frowned and walked away, giving a deathly glare to the ice-cream man who just stuck out his tongue in response.

A little boy with white hair, green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit with a D and a P on the front of it came up to the truck with an enormous grin.

"Wow!" The man said, trying hard not to laugh, "Are you a Danny Phantom fan?"

"Nope!" He said eagerly, jumping up and down as his smile grew larger.

"I am Danny Phantom! I'm this many years old." He held up two fingers.

"And I want ice-cream pleeeeeeeeeaaaaasssseeee!"

"Of course you are…" The man said to Danny, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want?" Danny thought for a minute.

"Uh…ICE-CREAM!" He shouted, and started jumping up and down again.

"Oh boy…" the man sighed, "What _kind_ of ice-cream do you want?" Danny thought again.

"Cold ice-cream?" The man's eye twitched.

"No…" he managed to mutter through gritted teeth, "Strawberry, chocolate, or VANILLA!" Obviously his patience was running thin.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh….." Danny said, his smile returning, "All of it!"

"_All _of it?" The man's eyes widened, "That's like, one hundred dollars! There's no way you have that much money!"

"Money later, ice-cream NOW!" Danny screamed.

"Get out of here kid!" the man said, shooing him away. "It's for paying customers only!" The man got up and headed for the steering wheel of his truck.

"Let's find a new neighborhood…" he muttered to himself. "You could've went to collage, Jim, but noooooooooooo…" He broke out of his thoughts when he heard noises coming from behind the truck. Jim whipped around to find a little Danny Phantom digging through the ice-cream boxes and making a total mess.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jim screamed, jumping over the seats and lifting Danny up by his arm. He was covered almost head-to-toe with different types of ice-cream and was completely oblivious to how mad the ice-cream man was at him.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE ANYWAY?" he continued yelling as Danny started to lick his gloved fingers.

"I went frew the walls…" he said looking at the man. Jim's hands seemed to be getting particularly cold; he just figured it was because the boy was covered in ice-cream.

'You went through the walls…" he said blankly. Danny nodded his head furiously, trying to pull away from Jim to get back to the cold dessert that was flooding the ground.

"Do you actually think that you're _Danny Phantom_?" Jim asked the boy who was finally able to pull free.

"Duh!" Danny said as he ripped open a new box. "That's what I said."

The man couldn't help but laugh. Grabbing Danny by his arm again, he kicked open the back doors of his truck.

"Sorry kid, but if you don't have money, you don't get the product…" Jim said, throwing Danny out of the truck. Danny's face was only mere inches from hitting the road but he stopped falling right before the impact. Jim noticed this and froze as he watched the boy get back on his feet. It was almost like he was flying…

Shaking the thought away, he watched Danny turn around and narrow his glowing green eyes.

"That wasn't very nice!" He muttered. Jim shrugged.

"Who said I was nice?" He shut the doors and turned around, only to jump back when he saw the white-haired toddler standing right in front of him.

"I said I wanted ice-cream!" Danny screamed. Jim looked at the boy, then at the door, then back at the boy. His eyes widened and his mouth opened up slightly.

"How did you…" he managed to mutter in just over a whisper. Danny was once again getting into the ice-cream boxes. Jim shook his head and grabbed the boy by the back of his jumpsuit and lifting him in the air. Danny struggled to get free.

"Listen kid!" he said, trying to suppress his anger, "I don't know how the heck you keep getting in here! But I know how you're getting out!" Turning to the door again, he opened it and went to throw Danny out only to find the boy wasn't there. Whipping around, he saw nothing but an empty truck with the now-sticky floor from the melted ice-cream. Looking around one last time, Jim closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to the wheel. Sitting down, he put the keys in the ignition, started the truck, and slowly drove to the next block, away from the park.

"What does that do?" he heard a voice ask. He jumped in fear and tried to regain control of the truck that swerved off road. Looking at the passenger seat next to him, he saw 'Danny Phantom' pointing to a button on the dashboard.

"Wha…how…" Jim asked speechless as Danny smiled back at him with another energetic grin.

"Well if you're not going to tell me then I'll just find out!" Before Jim could object, Danny pushed the button. Music started blaring all throughout the small ice-cream truck and both people covered their ears to protect them from the noise. Silence swept through the truck as Jim finally managed to push the off button. Rage flooded the man, and he glanced over at the shocked little toddler.

"Wow…" he muttered at last. "LETS DO THAT AGAIN!" he cheered, reaching for the button. Jim caught his hand.

"No!" he shouted, "Lets not! Don't you have parents?"

This kid had gone far beyond merely bugging him. Sure, he disappeared and reappeared in a blink of an eye. And, sure, he claimed he could 'walk through walls' and he was the infamous Danny Phantom…but Jim didn't really care. He never believed in ghosts, or anything phenomenal relating to things like that. He wasn't here for any of the ghost attacks, and he'd never met nor seen a ghost in his life, so why should he start believing now. Especially when some two-year-old claims he's a ghost that's supposed to be teenager anyway…

"Uh..." Danny thought, "Yeah! I do!"

"Then…GO BOTHER THEM!" Danny nodded his head frantically.

"Okay I will!" he smiled, "Thanks for the ice-cream mister!" He said waving goodbye. With one last smile, he disappeared. Jim's eyes widened. It took him a while to process what just happened. Was he losing his mind? Turning to look back at the mess in his truck, he knew that someone was here so he wasn't insane…at least not completely; clueless, yes, but not insane. Jim did the only thing he could think of doing….he screamed.

* * *

**_Obviously, he meets his parents next. I hope some of you had better ice-cream man experiences than I did. Every oneI ran into seemed to have the same reaction as Jim... I seem to tick off nail people too... I can't really be that annoying..._**

**_Right?_**

**_-angelofsuspense_**


	3. Jack and Maddie Fenton

**_Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner! I just moved and getting on the internet hasn't been the easiest thing to do...This chapter's longer than the other one's just cause a lot happens in it...well, enjoy...and sorry again!_**

* * *

"Jack, why did Danny run off like that?" a concerned Maddie Fenton asked her husband who was channel-surfing on the sofa.

"I don't know Maddie," he said as he flipped from cartoons to the news, "All I know is that I'm bored….really, really bored…" Maddie rolled her eyes. Danny must've been late for school; that's all, nothing to worry about. Grabbing a photo off the small table next to the couch, she joined her husband in front of the T.V.

"What'cha lookin' at Maddie?" Jack asked, peaking over her shoulder. It was the picture of her and Danny playing in the park. She sighed and smiled at her curious husband.

"It seems like only yesterday he and Jazz both were just this small…" Jack looked at his wife, then at the picture, and back to the T.V. He'd obviously lost interest in the matter. Maddie ignored the fact that he turned away. But a small thought entered her head…because Danny and Jazz were getting older, does that mean that she was too?

Maddie shook her head and put the picture back on the table. There was no way she was getting old. She smiled and turned to the T.V. as well, it was still on the news…

"We are here; live, at Amity Preschool where another ghost has attacked. We would put our weather man on the case, but he seemed to have disappeared when he learned about the attack, so instead, our sports man, Jeff, is on the seen…" the news lady said at the front desk. The image now changed to a frightened man in front of a small school. Every so often, you heard maniacal laughter coming from inside the building.

"Why am I here?" he whispered into the microphone in his ear, "This has nothing to do with spoooorrrr…hello Amity Park! I am here where a ghost is attacking a preschool…" That's all Jack and Maddie needed to hear.

"GHOST!" they both shouted at once. Grabbing over half of their weapons, they rushed out the door…

* * *

Danny was wandering around the streets. He knew he had parents, he just didn't know where. In fact, he didn't really know what they looked like. All he could remember when he tried to think of them were two, really tall orange and blue figures. The rest was sorta fuzzy.

"Well hello there sweetie!" a voice came from behind him. He turned around to face a tall woman with a large smile. She was standing in front of a building that had a bunch of other little kids running around: all of them about Danny's size.

"What are you doing walking here all by yourself? Where're your mommy and daddy?" Danny didn't know who she was, but he knew he defiantly liked her.

"I donno…" he said, and he turned around to look down the street. He felt the woman grab his hand.

"Come on; let's go play with the other kids until we find them." She said. Danny smiled and nodded his head.

She returned the smile, "What's your name sweetheart?"

"DANNY PHANTOM!" he shouted happily. The woman laughed.

"Of course it is!" They walked into the unusual building. All the kids stopped playing and looked at the two.

"Children," the woman started, "this is a new student that will be with us for just today. His name is…uh…" Should she say it?

"Danny Phantom!" Danny repeated just as happily as he did the first time.

"Right…" the woman said, then let go of Danny's hand. She crouched down next to the toddler.

"Okay Danny, I'm going to go see if I can find your parents. In the mean time, go play with the other kids okay?" Danny shook his head, "Good. Have fun, and don't worry dear, we'll find your mommy and daddy okay." She walked away to the telephone and dialed a number. Danny walked over to the other kids.

"You _do _know that you're not Danny Phantom right?" a little girl asked him.

"I am too…" Danny said. Another girl got up to defend her friend.

"Are not! My cousin's friend said that Danny Phantom was tweenager!" she said, snobbishly.

"Didn't your cousin's friend say that she was going to marry him too?" the first girl asked. The second one scowled.

"Hannah! Just 'cause she's a little weird…"

"Even her name is weird…" Hannah interrupted, "What is it? Pulia? Penaila?"

"Paulina?" It was Danny's turn to interrupt. The two girls turned to him. Hannah and the one girl shook their heads.

"How did you know that?" Hannah asked, she turned to her friend, "Skye does he know Star too?" Before Skye could answer, Danny gasped and a light blue mist escaped his mouth.

"What was that?" A boy asked standing up and joining the conversation. Danny opened his mouth again to answer only to have his ghost sense go off again. Laughter was heard and a woman appeared floating in the air. She had pigtails, overalls, and a flute in her left hand.

It was Brittney Balor.

"Hello little kiddies!" she sang. The teacher dropped the phone and ran in front of the toddlers.

"Get away from here! No supernatural freak is going to hurt these children!" Brittney threw her hand out in front of her, it was in direct contact with the teacher. The woman slowly started to turn green and Brittney threw her hand to the side, the teacher following the motion. She smacked into the wall and fell unconscious. The ghost babysitter turned toward the terrified children. She smiled evilly and lifted her flute up to her lips.

"Let's play a game brats!" she said before she started playing furiously on the instrument. All the toys the toddlers were currently playing with lifted off the ground, a glowing green aura enclosing them all. Then, the cute faces on the teddy bears, Barbie dolls, jack-in-the-boxes, and random stuffed animals grew fangs and evil red eyes that fixed on shuttering kids. Twisted smiles grew on their faces and they began attacking their previous owners.

"It's called…STAY ALIVE!" Brittney finished, howling into a manically laughter as the toddlers ran to avoid being killed. Only one toddler wasn't running…Brittney noticed this and her smile fell.

"YOU!" she hissed, pointing and Danny, "How the heck did you get here? I thought I got rid of you!" Danny was confused. Did he know her? He didn't remember her…but something about her did seem familiar…

'_**Slam'**_

Danny didn't have any time to ponder the thought anymore as all attention turned to the now busted doorway to the preschool. Inside it, stood a really tall 'orange' man whose hand was still in a fist and outstretched in front of him from punching down the door. Beside him was a woman with the same thing on as the man only it was a bluish-green color and the hood was over her eyes. Resting on her shoulder was what looked like a bazooka. You couldn't see her eyes but it seemed like she was annoyed at the man who just pulled out a similar weapon and started aiming.

"Jack, the door was open; it's a preschool not a bank…"

"I know Maddie," Jack said, shooting a teddy bear pulling Hannah's hair, "but it's so much more fun when you get to break stuff…" Brittney turned back to the baby half ghost but he disappeared right on the spot (apparently out of fear from the sudden outburst), so Brittney looked back at the two ghost hunters who seemed to be everywhere at once.

"GET OUT OF HERE KIDS!" Jack yelled at the now freed toddlers.

"NO! NO! NO!" Brittney screamed in frustration, "I watch the kids! _I_ decide when they can leave!"

"And I decide when _you_ leave…" A female voice came from behind the babysitter. Brittney whipped around her eyes widened when she saw Maddie Fenton's Fenton Bazooka charged, aimed, and pointed right at her.

"Back to the Ghost Zone for you, you ectoplasmic waste!" she yelled, the pulled the trigger, hitting Brittney right in the stomach. Her body began to squeeze together as if she was being pulled into her own body. She screamed and disappeared as the small portal vanished and carried her to the Ghost Zone. Maddie smiled.

"Good work Jack!" she said, smiling at her husband and relived that he didn't destroy anything entirely, "Here's a cookie." Jack dropped his weapon and ran up to his wife.

"Oh boy! Chocolate Chip!" he ate the cookie (hardly chewing) and turned to his wife, "What are you doing?"

"I'm running a Ghost Tractation Scan or GTS, it'll help us find anymore ecto-activity going on in the area, their danger-level, size, and current status…" she looked up at her dumbfounded husband.

"It finds ghosts Jack…" she said blankly.

"Ohhhhhhhh….." he said then smiled at his wife, "So are there any around?"

"The GTS says yes, but I don't see anything…must be invisible…that's strange…"

"What? Invisible ghosts? They do that all the time Maddie."

"No not that!" she snapped then took a deep breath, "The GTS says that there's a ghost here, invisible, two and a half feet tall, and has the danger-level of 13…"

"13? Hah! That's not so bad…" Jack said, reaching for another cookie, only to have his hand smacked by Maddie.

"Jack, that's very bad! The scale only goes up to 10!"

"Have we ever fought a ghost with a danger-level that high?" Jack asked curiously.

"One…" Maddie answered, pulling out her weapon, "Danny Phant…HEY!" Maddie couldn't stop her husband's greedy-little hands which now contained another one of her homemade cookies. He smiled sheepishly at his wife who just rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Jack reached up to give back the cookie only to find his hand was empty.

"Jack…" Maddie said getting rather annoyed.

"What? I didn't eat it I swear…" he held up his hands defensively.

"Than who di…"

"YUM!" a small voice came from behind the couple. Turning around, they saw a little white-haired boy eating the cookie Jack had just moments ago. Maddie's GTS started beeping madly and the two looked at each other, then back at the boy.

"You're…" Maddie started. The boy looked up and his grin grew.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" he shouted then ran up and hugged the shocked adults, "I found you!" Maddie picked the boy up and looked at him suspiciously.

"Who _are _you?" she asked a little worried seeing as he's the one that set off her GTS scanner.

"DANNY PHANTOM!" He shouted happily and phased through her hands falling painfully on the floor.

"Ow! That hurt!" he looked up at Maddie, small tears in his glowing green eyes, "Why'd you do that?" Jack pulled the bazooka from his wife and pointed it at the small child who was desperately trying not to cry.

"You're going back to the Ghost Zone too!" Danny looked up curiously and cocked his head to the side.

"What are you talking about Daddy? What's that?" he pointed to the gun. Jack ignored his question and was about to pull the trigger. Danny smiled sweetly.

"You said you're Phantom, right? So what happened?" Maddie stopped her husband from shooting. Danny looked at his mom and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you used to be…taller…" she said, holding her hand a few feet above the small ghost's head.

"Nuh-uh!" he shook his head and got up off the floor, "I was always like this…wasn't I?" Jack and Maddie both shook their heads no.

"That's weird…" he muttered to himself. Danny's nose twitched and he rubbed it with his hand. The GTS started beeping again, and Danny's danger-level went up to 14.

"Well whatever happened," Maddie said in a serious tone, grabbing her gun back and motioning Jack to go get the one he dropped, "You're still a ghost! And we get rid of ghosts, no matter what age!" She pointed the gun at Danny, whose nose twitched again.

'Beep' 'Beep' 15

"I'm this many!" he said eagerly and held up two fingers, completely ignoring the charging bazooka.

'_Focus Maddie…' _she thought to herself, _'he's a ghost, a ruthless, heartless, lifeless, adorable…' _

"**_WHAT!_**" she shouted and flung her gun up, shooting at the ceiling. Bits of rubble fell on her head.

"What happened Maddie?" Jack asked, coughing as dust flew everywhere. Danny's nose twitched again and he rubbed it with his hand.

'Beep' 'Beep' 16

"Nothing," she responded quickly, did she really say a ghost was adorable? "I'm fine." She aimed the gun back at Danny who was scratching his nose furiously.

'Beep' 'Beep' 17

Jack aimed his weapon at the toddler as well. Danny's eyelids fell and his mouth opened.

"Ah…"

'Beep' 'Beep' 18

"Ah…"

19

"Ah…"

20! 20! 20! Maddie looked at the panicking GTS, but before she could do anything, it was too late.

"AH CHO!" the ghost boy sneezed, sending him flying backwards, leaving his hands out in front of him. Two rays of ectoplasmic blasts hit Maddie and Jack, causing them both to fly back and drop their weapons.

"Ahcho!" Danny sneezed again, causing more rays shooting everywhere. The young ghost went into a sneezing fit before they sent him flying through the ceiling, leaving the school completely. Jack and Maddie got up cautiously. They looked around the preschool. Everything was destroyed. Jack kicked a broken chair. Maddie eyes followed a ceiling tile falling to the ground. Her eyes darted back over to her husband.

"That was…awkward…" she said as she grabbed her bazooka on the ground.

'Beep' 'Beep' 13

"Oh yeah!" Jack said, taking the GTS from Maddie and throwing it against the wall, "_Now _you go back to 13!" Maddie shook her head and walked out the door, her husband following closely behind.

* * *

The teacher woke up to her destroyed and empty classroom. She jumped up and scanned the area.

"What happened here! Who's going to clean this up? Where is everyo-" a piece of ceiling fell on her head, knocking her unconscious, yet again.

* * *

Brittney was thrown forcibly into the Ghost Zone. Traveling through amateur portals was the most pleasant experience of her afterlife. Angrily, she turned around and smacked into a small man with blue overalls, similar to hers.

"WATCH IT!" she screamed. The man smiled.

"I am the Box Ghost! And you are?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS CREEP!"

"You are a hot-headed person, who can't accept the fact that she was beaten by Danny Phantom along with the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone…I am the-"

"DANNY PHANTOM DID. NOT. BEAT. **_ME_**!" Brittney growled, "Two ghost hunters did and besides, _Phantom_ won't be beating anyone for a while…" The Box Ghost's eyebrows kicked up.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Danny Phantom is currently a two-year-old brat that's slowly starting to lose all memory of being a ghost or human. He's stuck in his ghost form, and it's only a matter of time before he forgets his name…"

"So he's weak?"

"Sure is! Heck I bet even _YOU _could beat him…"

"Then I shall!" the Box Ghost boasted, "I will rule over all things square, rectangular, and in the shape of a cube, and finally defeat Danny Phantom!"

"You do that," Brittney said blankly, "I'm going home…"

"BEWARE!" The Box Ghost shouted, then raced off toward the Fenton Portal. This was going to be great. No more Phantom! It was everyone's dream come true. He was so caught up in his daydreaming however, he didn't realize where he really was…

'**_CRASH!'_**

"WATCH IT WELP!" Skulker yelled at the Box Ghost who just smashed head first into his robotic armor, "I'm trying to practice for the next time I encounter the Ghost Child! So maybe I can practice on you…"

"WAIT!" he yelled as Skulker grabbed his shirt and lifted him in the air, "I have some interesting information on Phantom I think you're going to enjoy…"

* * *

**_News travels fast in the Ghost Zone my friend...anyway he's either going to meet Skulker or the Box Ghost next...most likely Skulker just cause I think I might need the Box Ghost later...I'll flip a coin on it...heads-Skulker, tales-Box Ghost...see ya next time! which I'm pretty sure will be tomorrow! honest this time guys! _**


	4. Skulker

**_Okay, I know I fixed this chapter once, but I had to do it again. I'll get all of these edited overtime people. A long... period of time... 'winces'_**

**_As always, Epona Harper, thanks for betaing!_**

---

"Now class can anyone explain to me why-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Lancer," Jazz Fenton stood outside the doorway and knocked on the frame.

"Ah, Miss Fenton, how can I help you?"

"Sorry for interrupting, but Mr. Johnston wanted to know if you have any extra Roman History books left?" Sam looked up at Jazz who just seemed to notice that she was staring. Waving her hand to say hi, she turned her attention back to the teacher.

"Yes, Miss Fenton, I do. Hold on one second," he turned to the shelf by the window and started grabbing books off of it. Jazz looked around the classroom. Everyone was staring at her but the person who she was expecting. Her eyes were fixed on an empty seat in the corner. Sam froze…she didn't know where Danny was…

"Here you are Miss Fenton…" Mr. Lancer said, handing the books over Jazz who snapped out of her mesmerized state.

"Thank you Mr. Lancer, and sorry for interrupting again…"

"Not a problem," he replied then muttered to himself. "It's not like anyone was paying attention to me anyway…" Jazz turned to leave.

"Oh, Miss Fenton," he added causing Jazz to stop in her tracks. "You wouldn't know where your brother is would you?" Jazz's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the books she was holding.

"H-he's not here? But he left before me this morning. He should be here by now." She stammered and her eyes darted over to Sam and Tucker. Both shrugged their shoulders and gave concerned looks.

"Well if he's skipping school, Jasmine, then that's another Saturday morning detention." Jazz took one last look at Sam and Tucker who both mouthed 'lunch' and she nodded to say she understood.

"Of course, Mr. Lancer. I'll get on him too, bye." She closed the door behind her and sighed. "Where _are_ you Danny?"

---

Danny fell roughly to the ground. That sneeze brought him far…how the heck did he get so high up? The dust was gone though, and his nose was fine. Getting off the ground, he brushed himself off and looked around his environment. A smile spread on his face, and his eyes sparked with curiosity.

He was at Amity Park's Zoo.

But he wasn't just at the zoo. He was _in_ the zoo. As in,_ in_ a cage; the cage belonging to a very familiar purple-back gorilla…

Delilah was walking around in her circular home. She was the most popular exhibit in the entire zoo, so people always crowded around her. Delilah was an endangered animal though, so the zookeepers gave her privacy a lot during the day. Right now was one of those hours. The gorilla only came accustomed to three people…and one of them wasn't even a human. She missed Danny and his friends and she hasn't seen them in quite a while. So imagine her surprise when she turned the corner and found a little white-haired two-year-old sitting on the ground…

Danny turned around and saw the two-ton gorilla staring at him. Excitement swept over her and she came running up to him.

"MONKEY!" he shouted with glee. Delilah stopped. This wasn't the teenager that helped her six months ago. He was shorter, a lot shorter. Delilah picked him up by his leg and sniffed his head.

Danny giggled. "Stop it! That tickles!" She slowly put him down. "Silly monkey!" he added and then hugged the endangered animal. It was Danny's scent, just not his body.

A light-blue mist escaped Danny's mouth. He smiled.

"That keeps happening Ms. Monkey." He said to Delilah. "I don't know why…"

A whizzing sound was the only warning before a missile struck the cage, bursting through the iron bars. Delilah grabbed Danny and dodged the projectile shooting toward the young halfa. The missile crashed into a tree, setting it aflame briefly, before going out and leaving a scorched trunk behind.

"BOOM!" Danny shouted cheerfully, throwing his hands in the air.

"So the rumors are true…" a voice said from behind the toddler and the gorilla. "Don't think for just one second that because you're a little brat, I won't stop hunting you down…" Danny turned around. He looked confused, like he was trying to figure something out. Skulker noticed this…

"Don't you remember me, whelp?" he asked. Danny cocked his head to the side, and then his confused state turned into an enormous grin. He nodded his head frantically. Now it was Skulker's turn to be confused. The Box Ghost said that he was losing his memory. He was glad he punched him now…

"YOU'RE A SODA MACHINE!" Danny chirped happily. Skulker scowled. He didn't have any time to respond though; the PDA that was attached to his arm was beeping madly. Skulker reprogrammed it so it wouldn't carry him off anymore, and it now worked the way he desired it to the first time. He looked at his arm; it read something he had _definitely _read before…

"Gorilla attacking?" Delilah tackled Skulker to the ground and began pulling wires and weapons out of his robotic suit. Danny was sitting on a log a few feet away, swinging his legs and watching the fight.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID PRIMATE!" Skulker shouted, throwing Delilah off his back. He shot her with an immobilizer, sticking her to the side of her cage.

"If you wanted her off then you coulda just gave her some soda…" Danny suggested when Skulker turned to face him. Grabbing a rope off his belt, he threw it at the toddler. The lasso wrapped around him and, with a savage jerk, sent Danny flying towards the annoyed hunter.

"Ow!" Danny wined when he was in Skulker's grasp. "That hurt!"

"This is going to hurt too." He said and his free arm shot out a glowing blade that was targeted at Danny's small neck. Danny's lower lip quivered and his eyes started to water.

"Are you going to cry?" Skulker asked, smiling evilly at the little boy. He brought the blade closer to his neck.

"I told you already; big or small, I'll still mount your pelt over my fireplace…" Danny phased though the hunter's hands and landed on the floor. When Skulker went to grab him again, Danny ran through his legs and disappeared. Skulker looked behind him to find Danny was gone and scowled.

"You big meanie!" Danny yelled. Skulker turned back around only to have the young halfa climb up his back.

"GET OFF ME YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A GHOST!" Skulker yelled, trying to grab the squirming Danny. Danny pulled off one of the armor's shoulder plates.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He continued to yell.

"Why is your hair on fire?" Danny asked, "And what does this do?" He held out a green wire. Skulker's eyes widened.

"WAIT! THAT'S-" It was way too late. Two wings popped out of Skulker's back, and both ghosts went flying through the roof of the cage. Zigzagging in the sky, Skulker desperately tried to get control of his suit, but Danny continued to pull out wires. Apparently, he was having fun, and, if that one wire sent them up in the air…what did the others do? The jets on Skulker's wings sputtered.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Danny shouted. Skulker screamed as his jets failed and the two of them began falling. Flying isn't the easiest thing to do when you're an eight-inch-tall ghost in a heavy armor suit, so the only thing that had been keeping them in the air were the jets Danny had just broken.

The ground was coming at them fast. The only thing Skulker could think of doing was going intangible. So he did just that.

Throwing the toddler off of him, he phased through the concrete. Danny stopped mere inches from the ground and landed safely on his feet. Skulker came up through the ground. Electrical sparks danced around his armor. Danny looked around. They landed in the park that he met the ice-cream man in.

"You're going down!" Skulker shouted. He raised his arm, and a net shot out. It wrapped around Danny and pulled him into a nearby bush. When it did, he landed on something hard and round. Rustling through the net, he managed to squirm free because of his small size. Grabbing the object, he climbed out of the bush and faced the annoyed hunter.

Skulker's armor was failing him. That was increasingly obvious. The hunter kept twitching uncontrollably and small explosions and sparks flew the suit's exposed circuitry.

Danny ignored his enemy though; he was too preoccupied with the object he found in the bush. It was round, long, and it looked _so_ familiar. There was a lid on it which he quickly took off and peered inside. He looked at the switch that was on the side.

'ON' 'OFF' 'REVERSE'

Danny couldn't read, but if it was something that would let him push a button, pull a lever, or flip a switch, he wasn't going to miss this opportunity to do so. The switch was set on off, the top was pointing at Skulker…

"Now whelp prepare to…" his armor started beeping. It was too much strain on it, it couldn't support itself anymore. Skulker collapsed. Danny was staring at the rubble that was once the 'soda machine' that gave him a little joy ride 90 feet in the air. A little green blob popped out of the destroyed machine parts.

"I AM SKULKER! GHOST ZONE'S GREATEST HUNTER! YOU WILL ALL BE MY SLAVES!" Danny lost interest and flipped the switch. A blue light jet out of the cylinder, and Danny had to hold on to it tighter to keep it from escaping his hands. Skulker got sucked into the object, pulled in by the unusual blue light. The light stopped when the hunter vanished. Looking back inside the thermos he found, Danny smiled.

"BYE BYE MR. SODA MACHINE!" He shouted happily into the thermos and listened to the echo…

---

"WATCH IT DIPSTICK!" Ember yelled. "I'M WALKING HERE!" The Box Ghost managed to get another ghost mad at him. He couldn't find the Fenton Portal, and walking into people was what he did best. Of course this time it was Ember. Skulker only punched him once compared to the usual pounding he gave him. And that's just because he told him what he knew about Phantom. What if Ember did the same?

Ember set the dial on her guitar to full power. Oh, the Box Ghost was going to get it this time…she was going to make sure of it! But, as she raised her hand to strike the strings, the Box Ghost stopped her.

"Ember wait!" he cried. "I-the Box Ghost-have some very useful information..."

Ember snorted, "You? Please, listen baby-pop the only time I'd ever come to you for 'useful' information, would be to find a cardboard box if I decide to move…"

"But I think you're going to like this." The Box Ghost told the pop star. "You don't like Phantom right?" Ember froze and stared at the idiotic ghost in front of her.

"I'm listening…" she said and a smile appeared on the Box Ghost's face…

---

**_Just a few more to go! 'Pants' Gosh, angel, you are one LAZY kid... o-O_**


	5. Ember

**_Here's Ember! Hope ya like her! _**

* * *

"Sam? Tucker? Where's Danny?" Jazz asked. It wasn't lunch time yet, but the first period bell had already rung so Sam and Tucker thought that now would be as good of time as ever.

"Jazz, we don't know," Sam started to say, worry in her voice. "We thought that you would…"

"Why don't we just call him?" Tucker suggested.

"That's a good idea Tucker!" Jazz shouted; a little too loud seeing as everyone was now looking at her. They stopped their stares when the late bell rang.

"Darn it!" Sam growled, "We're going to have to do it at lunch. Us getting detention isn't going to help him at all…"

"You're right," Jazz said walking to her next class, "but don't worry too much Sam, Danny can take care of himself…"

* * *

Danny was once again walking down a road; a different one this time. The Fenton Thermos swung from his hand, and he was humming a little tune as he walked. He was bored, and when a two-year-old gets bored, they can get rather desperate looking for things to do. 

He was in the city proper by now. No more parks or zoos were around; just buildings, people, cars, and noise. While he was walking past a particular building, however he heard some unusual music.

Liking the sound of it, he ran up to the doors and pulled as hard as he could, but they wouldn't open. Then he pushed, still wouldn't open. The doors were locked.

Ignoring the light-blue mist that once again escaped from his mouth, he leaned against the glass doors and sighed.

"Excuse me," a man's voice came from in front of him, "are you lost kid?" Danny's head shot up and saw the owner of the voice mere inches from his face.

"No." Danny shook his head. "I wanna go in there." He pointed inside the building. "Can you open the door pleeeeeaaaassssseeeeee…?" The man looked inside the building, then back at the kid.

"That place's abandoned kid," he said, grabbing Danny's hand. "But come on. We'll go find another place for ya. And maybe we can find your parents…"

"No," Danny whined. "I wanna go in there!" He struggled to get free from the man that was now pulling him down the small flight of stairs.

"Let _GO!_" Danny shouted, phasing through the man's hand and running back up to the building.

"Wait!" The man shouted, following him.

Danny tripped three-feet from the building and phased through the door. The man stopped running, and fear swept through him. Danny opened his eyes to find he was on the other side of the wall. He walked over to the glass doors that separated him from the man.

"Thanks for the help mister!" he shouted happily, then disappeared. The man's eyes widened. Slowly he backed up until his foot slipped on the stairs, and he fell to the ground. Getting up, he went screaming down the street…

* * *

"I thought you said he'd be here, Ember!" one of Ember's servants snapped. They were on top of an old abandoned building playing the gentle version of Ember's song. 

"He will be! Just wait," Ember snapped. No one could resist her music, whether they liked it or not…

The door to the roof opened and a little white-haired boy came out with a thermos in his hand. He cocked his head to the side when he saw Ember.

A twisted smile appeared on her face, and she snapped her fingers. Both of her servants disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving just Danny and Ember on the building.

"Wow you have changed," she said, Danny still looked confused.

"Your hairs on fire too!" he shouted at last. Ember frowned. She turned the dial on her guitar and struck hard on the strings. A pinkish-purple fist came flying towards the little toddler. Danny took a step to the side, and the fist slammed the door shut. Danny's eyes widened and he looked at the pop star.

"That was soooo COOL!" he said happily. "Do you know 'The Itsy, Bitsy Spider'?"

Ember growled in irritation. "I killed the Itsy, Bitsy Spider!" she shouted, cranking the dial again. This time, green waves shot toward Danny, smacking him and pushing him off the side of the building.

Ember laughed and followed him. He must've caught himself because he was waiting for her at the bottom.

"That wasn't the Itsy, Bitsy anything," Danny said shaking his head.

"You're a two-year-old brat and you still manage to get on my nerves!" Ember yelled striking the strings again, causing Danny to smash into a tree.

"Ow…." He wined. "Don't do that!"

"What?" Ember asked innocently and reaching for the dial. "This?"

She struck the strings. Danny covered his ears and flew backwards. He didn't have any help this time. His parents took out Brittney, Delilah helped with Skulker, but with Ember? He was on his own…

"You're going down Phantom!" she shouted, striking her guitar again, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Danny smacked into a car. That hurt really bad. He couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to appear in his neon-green eyes. His lip quivered as he looked up at Ember…

"Awww…" she said in a sarcastic baby voice. "Are you going to cry?" She laughed, then flew over and smacked Danny with the back of her hand. The child tried to shield himself, but she was too fast.

"YOU'RE MEAN!" he shouted, still trying not to cry.

"I KNOW DIPSTICK!" Ember laughed prepared to hit him again.

"GET AWWWAAAAYYYYY!" Danny yelled and unwittingly unleashed his most powerful attack.

The Ghostly Wail threw Ember 3 blocks back, smacking into trees, cars and buildings along the way. Bystanders covered their ears from the unknown noise and dodged falling rubble from buildings and signs.

When the scream stopped, the silence was replaced with crying…

Ember climbed out from under the pile of wood that had landed on her when she finally came to a stop. How the heck did he do that? The Box Ghost said he was weak!

Something _definitely _wasn't right here. Limping back to the toddler, Ember reached for her guitar only to find it snapped in two and hanging on by a string.

"How did you DO that?" she asked the bawling Danny who just turned away.

"G-go away y-you big m-meanie!" He stuttered through his tears. Ember grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him in the air. Turning him around, the toddler was face-to-face with the pop star. His gloved hands were over his wet eyes and his lip was still quivering.

"How. Did. You. Do. That?" Ember asked again. Danny peeked through his fingers too look at the pop star. As soon as he did he stopped crying. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Danny cracked up laughing.

"You look so FUNNY!" he said through his giggles.

And she did. Danny's Ghostly Wail had messed Ember up good. Her clothes were ripped, her hair was all out of place and the flaming ponytail had completely gone out. To top it all off, her make-up was smeared all over her pale face, and her annoyed expression wasn't helping her in the least.

"You look like…" Danny laughed, "…a clown!"

Ember's eyes narrowed and she threw him to the ground, causing Danny to drop the thermos. The clatter drew his attention, and he picked it back up as he turned to Ember.

"Hey, Ms. Clown!" Danny said, still laughing. "Look at this…"

"WHAT! NO!" Ember pleaded, but it was no too late. Danny flipped the switch and was nearly thrown back by the recoil of the thermos. Closing his eyes, Danny held on tightly to the ghost catcher, and Ember joined Skulker inside.

"Wasn't that cool?" he asked when the noise and pressure had stopped. He was the only one there. Looking inside the Fenton Thermos, he waved his hand to get rid of some of the left over smoke that was coming out of it. Then he shrugged his shoulders and walked toward a building with Axion Labs written in big blue letters on top…

* * *

"So the Ghost Child's really a _Ghost Child_?" Technus asked the Box Ghost who was nodding his head yes, "Interesting…"

* * *

**_Technus is next...(uh...der)_**

**_-angelofsuspense_**


	6. Technus

**_HURAH! I'm at my grandma's house and she has a wireless network so I can get on! YAY! Well anyway, this chapter's a little...well I don't know you can tell me...I'm not sure I like it 100 percent, but I can't find a way to change it...So anyway...ENJOY!_**

**_One more thing-yea, my parents are divorced, but that's nothing new, they've been divorced for like...8 years! (since I was 7)...writing fanfiction is the only thing that keeps me entertained and sane! Haha! well, enjoy anyway..._**

* * *

There was an unusual dome around the small building that looked oddly familiar to the little hybrid. It was green, constantly glowing, and extended all the way to the front gate, which was also sealed off. No one was going to get into that building…at least, that was the point…

When Danny first saw the ghost shield, he didn't know what to think. It reminded him of a bowl placed upside-down to catch something that was capable of running away. He had a great temptation to poke the shield, but when he went up to do so his hand fell right through. It was like the dome was there, but it was of no important value other than to 'keep the building from running away'. Ignoring it, Danny walked through the ghost shield and up toward the wall of the great building.

Next was the gate.

It was pretty big, seeing as Danny was only two-feet tall, but it had to be just as easy to get through as the shield was right? Danny knew he had walked through walls before, he just didn't know how he did it…

Running his fingers alongside the iron bars, he bit his lip and threw the Fenton Thermos over the gate.

He had also flown before. Again he forgot how. It was starting to bug how much he couldn't remember. All the times he'd used his powers, they were either out of fear or a desperate attempt to save his life. But this, this was just curiosity. He tried to fly by jumping in the air only to fall back down and land painfully on his face. Getting up, he ran into the fence trying to phase through it, again getting up off the ground.

If he couldn't get into the building fine, now he just wanted the thermos he threw over back…

"There's no way that could have happened," a faint voice came from behind him.

"I'm telling you it's true," another voice said.

"A ghost? You _can't _be serious…"

"Hey, a lot can happen when you miss just three days of work…" Two security guards that were patrolling the area were dangerously close to Danny. There was no where to run and it's not like his little legs could carry him that far anyway…

"Yeah, but a _ghost_? Taking over an Axion Labs satellite? That's kinda pushin' the envelope there…" the first voice said in disbelief.

"That's what happened," the second one said, "And that's why we don't have that big ol' space thingy there anymore…"

"Wow, who woulda thought…" Danny closed his eyes, his whole body was trembling, it was only a matter of time until he was spotted, and he was waiting for when it happened. But it didn't, in fact, the two voices slowly faded away as they passed. Opening his eyes, Danny saw that not only was he on the other side of the gate, but he was also flying a few feet in the air. He must have gone invisible because the guards didn't see him; either that or they were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice.

Dropping to the ground and picking up the thermos, Danny ran to the enormous building. His feet tapped lightly on the marble pathway that led to the gigantic sliding glass doors. When he looked through them, his eyes widened.

Buttons…

Tons and tons of buttons, switches, levers, and a bunch of other stuff that was either beeping, glowing, or just sitting there, lay beyond that door. Danny wanted to get into that building now more than ever…

"Hello, and welcome to Axion Labs. Please scan your ID card to proceed into the building…" a female robotic voice came from beside the little hybrid. Danny jumped and looked toward the wall in which the voice was coming from.

"HI!" Danny shouted excitedly to the wall, "I'm DANNY PHANTOM!"

"Voice recognition denied…Danny Phantom…does not match any of our employment records. Please give your ID number so we can verify you…" Danny stared at the talking wall in confusion…

"I'm this many!" He shouted at last, holding up two fingers.

"Identification number does not match, sorry but you may not proceed…" Danny frowned and turned back to the glass doors.

"Stupid wall," he muttered to himself.

A familiar patting on marble was coming from behind the ghost toddler. Jumping up, he disappeared out of fear of being seen.

The man walked up to the wall (that wouldn't let Danny in) swiped a card through the slot, and punched in a number…

"Welcome to Axion Labs…Damon Grey…please proceed." The voice told the new man. Seeing his chance, Danny followed Valerie's dad through the laboratory with all the beeping buttons…

* * *

"Hello Mr. Grey," a woman said as Damon walked into an office. 

"Hey Heather, how are the ghost shields holding up?" he asked, throwing his coat on a rack and looking at the computer the woman was typing furiously on.

"Well…" she said, a little unsure.

"What?"

"A couple of nano-bots that were in storage have disappeared and no one seems to have access to them except maybe a…"

"Ghost?" Damon interrupted. The woman sighed. This didn't make any sense! This ghost shield was supposed to work, it was donated by Axion Lab's founder, Vlad Masters. Either he knew nothing about ghosts or…

"Damon?" Heather asked, causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Yes."

"You don't think Mr. Masters _wants _ghosts to steal Axion equipment…do you…" She was thinking the same thing he was. Why would their boss want to steal his own stuff?

"That's ridiculous Heather," Damon laughed, "No ghost is going to get in here…"

* * *

Danny stopped following Damon Grey after they passed the main laboratory. He was standing outside the door of enormous machinery. People were frantically rushing around and giving reports to more people typing on computers. They all looked really stressed out.

Danny walked over to a computer counter and stood on his toes to see the screen. He was too short to see beyond three buttons but he didn't really care. A small smile spread on his face and he reached for the big glowing red one…

Laughter filled the entire room and all the computer screens turned to a green man with white hair, and sunglasses.

"Hello…" he said with an enormous grin, "I am Technus 2.0! Master of all things technological…you," he pointed on the screen but he was referring to the scientists that were frozen with fear, "are leaving now…" Machinery started to fly in the air and began chasing the people around until eventually they ran out of the room.

"I know you're here Ghost Child!" Technus yelled, causing Danny to jump, "And no matter what you do, you cannot defeat me for I-Technus-will be ruler of worlds!" he howled into the same maniacal laughter he started when he first came here. Danny became visible and stared at the man on the screen.

"Wow…" he said in awe, "a talking TV…"

"Eh…" Technus looked down and saw Danny for the first time. He smiled evilly again, "I am no mere television Phantom!" he snapped, "I am-"

Danny was ignoring Technus's ramblings and pulled up a chair that a previous scientist was using. Using it, he jumped up on the keyboard and stared at the button that caught his attention before.

"NO!" Technus shouted, Danny's head popped up at the man on the screen, "That button'll…"

"Torpedoes ready to launch in 29, 28, 27, 26," the same robotic female voice said after Danny pushed it, completely ignoring the ghost's plees. The center of the floor began opening up and a large torpedo slowly came out of the new hole. Technus started pushing unseen buttons inside the computer until eventually the countdown and launching sequences, were shut down.

"22, 21, 20…Torpedo launch sequence deactivated, thank you for using Axion computers…" Technus sighed.

"Are you trying to get us all…" he turned to shout at Danny and was surprised to find he wasn't there.

Instead, the ghost hybrid was jumping up and down on all of the keys at once, causing a variety of events to happen.

"STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK..." for the third time that day a person was too late to stop the curious toddler. A red alarm was blaring off and on, the torpedo sequence booted up again, and papers were flying everywhere…and to top it all off…

"New virus detected, total system shut-down in…"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Damon yelled to the top of his lungs. He stopped a jumping Danny and a screaming Technus. Danny jumped over to Damon and smiled joyfully. It was hard to hear him over the screeching alarm, but Danny just shouted louder.

"HI!" He screamed, "I'M DANNY PHANTOM!" Damon pulled a lever and silence swept through the room as the alarm and the screen, which showed Technus, switched off and the lights returned to normal. It was just Danny, Damon, and the sea of papers which flooded the floors, left.

"Wow..." Danny said, breaking the awkward silence, "How did you do that?" Damon ignored his question and picked the toddler up by his arms.

"How did you get in here?" he asked in a stern voice. Damon hated Danny Phantom, or people that supported him. He nearly killed his daughter. At least he would have if it wasn't for his restrictions. Who knew parental groundings could actually save your child's life?

"I walked," Danny said, then pointed to the computer screen, "Your talking TV's broken…" he said smiling. Electrical sparks danced around the computer and out came the master of technology-Technus…

Technus didn't look to good. He was a little greener, and paler, and kept sniffing, as if to stop a runny nose.

"Computer…" he sneezed, "virus…" Phantom dancing on the keys really messed up the computer…and the guy that was in it...Technus had a cold.

"It's the TV man!" Danny shouted happily, Technus growled.

"Haven't you been listening to me child?" Technus coughed, "I am Technus—master of…ah who cares…" he sneezed again and was about to leave when he was interrupted by Damon who dropped Danny.

"You're that ghost that attacked Axion Labs!" he shouted, ignoring the evil glare he got from the toddler. Technus sniffed again, but nodded. Damon grabbed a weapon from his pocket and pointed it at the technology ghost.

Technus smiled evilly and lifted his hand in the air. A pile of hardware landed on Damon and the ghost turned to the halfa who was picking himself up off the ground.

"Phantom!" Technus boomed, "I have had enough of you! Ghost Child or not! You are still a nuance!" He sniffed again and raised his hand, causing more technology rise from the ground.

Danny cocked his head, "That's cool Mr. TV man," he said, and then a huge smile grew on his face, "But look what I can do!" He swung the thermos out from around his back and pointed it at the sniffing ghost. With a click of a button, the familiar ray of blue light shot out, causing Danny to fall back. It began sucking Technus into it.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed, but it was no use, Technus was gone inside the thermos.

"Poof!" Danny shouted happily, getting extremely excited, "You disappeared! Haha!"

A woman came running into the disserted room and found the young ghost and her fellow employee under a pile of ruble.

"DAMON!" She shouted, running over to the man. Danny walked over to another button and pushed it. The blue shield that was protecting the jetpack thing vanished, causing the one-man-spaceship to fall to the ground. Heather's head popped up at the sound of the falling jetpack.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT!" she shouted to the toddler who was walking up to it. He ignored her and put it on.

"STOP IT! TAKE IT OFF!" she shouted again, Danny was running around pretending to be in an airplane.

"Hey what does this button do?" he asked half to himself. Before Heather could say anything, Danny pushed the button and the toddler went flying up at an incredible speed. The last thing Heather heard from the toddler before he went crashing through the ceiling was an excited 'WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

* * *

"You're trust passing in an unauthorized zone," Walker said calmly to the Box Ghost as he flew by his prison, "I'm afraid that's against the rules…"

"Wait!" The Box Ghost shouted, extremely overconfident, "I-the Box Ghost!-have some information about Danny Phantom that you might find interesting to hear!"

"Please punk!" Walker shouted, "Nothing that comes out of your mouth will ever catch my interest!"

"But wait," he insisted, "Danny Phantom has been turned into a defenseless two-year-old that is weak and powerless against any force in the Ghost Zone! I am the-"

"What!" Walker shouted, dropping his rule book and trying to hide a smile.

"It is true! He can't remember things either!" Walker smiled.

"Sooo…" the Box Ghost's eyes darted around, "does this mean that I'm not going to jail?" Walker's smile grew.

"Now I never said that…"

* * *

**_Ok...people that are cheering that the stupid Box Ghost is finally stopped...well...he hasn't. The Box Ghost isn't the only one that gets thrown in Walker's prison..._**

**_Again, it might take me awhile to update, but you guys said you don't mind so it's not really that big of a deal. No matter what Walker's up next! Danny's going to need some help..._**

**_(If any of you guys are wondering--Yes, I do plan on doing Valerie. Its just other people (like Paulina, Dash, Star, Kwan, Mr. Lancer, etc. I'm not sure about...maybe if i put them all together...eh'shrugs shoulders' a lot can happen when school ends...I'll think about it._**


	7. Walker

**_Okay, it took me a while I know...longer than I wanted it to be...'rolls eyes' well, anyway here it is...Walker and a little more of Maddie and Jack. Sorry if it's a little rushed to you guys...I tried to fix it up the best I could but...yeah...well anyway, you enjoy-and I'll try to write the next chapter faster than I did with this one...'smiles sheepishly' _**

* * *

"Geeze! I thought that class would _NEVER _end!" Tucker complained as he, Jazz, and Sam sat down for lunch. They were outside and sitting at the table farthest away from the school so no one would hear their conversation. Jazz pulled out her phone.

"Okay," she said and dialed the number, "let's do this. But just so you guys know, I'm sure he's fine…" The phone rang and rang.

"Come on Danny pick up!" Sam complained. After a few minutes Jazz hung up the phone and sighed.

"He's not answering…" she said worriedly.

"Maybe he just forgot his phone at home…" Tucker suggested.

"But Danny never leaves his phone at home," Sam snapped, anxiety was getting to her.

"It was just a suggestion," Tucker shrugged his shoulders.

"Hold on," Jazz said, "I'll dial my house number, maybe he's there, or maybe my parents have seen him…" Again, Jazz dialed a number and waited.

"Jazz?" a voice answered the phone; it was Maddie, "Why are you calling me at school? Is something wrong?"

"No Mom," Jazz said, "Just…well…is Danny at the house?" she tried to hide her concern but Maddie caught it.

"Jazz, Danny's at school with you isn't he?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Uh…yeah of course he is!" Jazz said, "In fact, I see him now! Just uh…one more thing…"

"What's that sweetie?" her mother asked.

"Did Danny leave his cell phone at the house?" Maddie thought for a minute.

"No, I think he took it with him when he left this morning…" Jazz almost dropped her phone, "is that all sweetie? 'Cause your father and I need to get to work on some more ghost hunting equipment…"

"YEAH!" Jack was heard on the other end of the phone, "Especially if we want to beat that Phantom kid this time…" Jazz's eyes widened.

"Wait! Mom, Dad, did you run into Danny Phantom at all today!" she asked, nearly screaming into the phone. Sam and Tucker exchanged glances.

"Uh…yeah we…hehe…did…" Maddie hesitated, she seemed embarrassed about something, "He uh…he wasn't quite himself though…JACK! DON'T PUSH THAT! THAT'S…" the line went dead. Jazz was staring into space. A million things were running through her head as she hung up the phone.

"Jazz," Tucker started, worry in his voice.

"Something's wrong with Danny…" she whispered.

* * *

Danny was losing control of the jetpack and fast. Not to mention it was designed to go up into space and seeing as he wasn't doing that, the battery was running low. This dangerous situation didn't seem to stop the laughing toddler. In fact, it did just the opposite. The more the warning signals went off, the more he was enjoying himself.

He was flying high above the city and giggled at the slight butterflies that were jumping around in his stomach from the dropping and rising from high to low areas. The jets eventually gave out on the jetpack and Danny began dropping at an incredibly fast pace.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Danny shouted against the speeding wind. The ground was coming at him fast. Again though, he didn't seem to care.

Grabbing the jet off his back, he swung it around and was riding it like a surf board. Pulling up moments before hitting the ground, the jet shot upward at a ninety degree angle and caused the little ghost to fall on the ground below. He got up and looked up at the jet that buzzed around in the air until it eventually disappeared behind the building Danny was standing in front of.

"That was fun…" he giggled, and picked up the Fenton Thermos. He quickly dropped it when something in his pocket started buzzing. It startled him at first, but he enjoyed the tune. It was catchy and he jumped up and down to it. After a few minutes though, it stopped. Frowning, he reached into his pocket to find out why the entertaining tune stopped.

He pulled out a cell phone.

Flipping it open, a message was on the screen.

1 Missed Call-Jazz

Again, he couldn't read it, but something about it looked so familiar. He waited for the tune to start again. When it didn't, he threw the phone behind him and it landed in the bushes. Reaching down for the thermos again, he walked into the woods that were close to the isolated building. Smiling as he sang the little tune that the phone had provided him with moments before, he wandered off into the woods.

"Humming an annoying tune…" a voice boomed, causing Danny to jump, "I'm afraid that's against the rules…" A figure of a man, completely dressed in white, appeared in front of the little toddler. He was so much bigger than the dumbstruck Danny that the little ghost had to practically look straight up in order to see his face. He was carrying an enormous book; it was about the size of the hybrid himself. The book was open somewhere in the middle; the man's finger was place on a line inside it.

Danny stared at him with curiosity, and confusion.

"What'd you say Mr. Freaky Man?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Walker looked at Danny for the first time, tearing his eyes away from his book. His grin grew and his eyes widened slightly.

"That idiotic punk didn't lie?" he asked to no one in particular, then he realized what the toddler asked, "You broke the rules punk!" he said grinning and snapping his book shut. It disappeared the moment it closed. Walker picked Danny up by his collar and pulled him closer to his face.

"I'm Walker, the ghost warden! You just broke the rules, and that's not the only rule you broke…" A flash of anger twitched on Walker's face, but it vanished almost as fast as it came. He threw Danny against a tree, causing him to drop the thermos and hit the ground hard.

"I didn't do nofin'!" Danny defended, getting up and flashing the warden an angry glare, "You're just a mean freaky man! You Freaky Man!" he pointed then stuck out his tongue. Walker smiled. He looked at the angry toddler and snapped his fingers. Three ghost guards appeared behind him.

"Fourteen or two; toddler or teenager, you're still going to my prison," he pointed to Danny, "Get him." The guards flew in front of Walker and slowly walked up to Danny: smiles on all of their faces. Not just because they now had the ghost that caused them and their boss so much trouble, but because he couldn't hit them when he was like this…and man can that boy hit…

"AHHHHH!" Danny screamed throwing his hands up in the air and running out of the woods, "FREAKY PEOPLE! FREAKY PEOPLE! AHHHHH!"

The guards picked up the pace. Flying at the panicking toddler, they got their cuffs ready. One of them pulled out what looked like a stick. Pointing it at Danny, a green blob shot out of it and forced him to the ground. He closed his eyes tight before the impact that pushed him nearly three feet away.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that not only had the guards caught up with him, but his hands and feet were tied together. One guard picked him up and swung him over his shoulder. Danny immediately started squirming.

"LET ME GO YOU FREAKY MAN!" he shouted thrashing in the ghost's arms. The guard was having a hard time holding the kid, and the other two guards were laughing at him.

"Need help?" One asked then the two started bursting out laughing.

"He won't…stop…moving…Omph!" the guard that was holding Danny got kicked in the face seeing as now the hybrid was upside-down. The others were laughing hysterically.

"WHY DON'T _YOU_ HOLD HIM?" He snapped at the giggling two, he didn't even realize that Danny stopped squirming…

"Just keep him under control until Walker gets here," The third guard said, settling down.

"Mr. Freaky Man?" All the guards looked down to see the little toddler. He had the small stick that shot out ecto-cuffs in his hands. It was pointed right at his captor.

"What does this button do?" he asked. The guard had no time to object. Danny pushed the button and shot the ghost right in the chest. Danny fell to the ground with a thump while the ghost he shot went flying backward. Dropping the stick, it landed on the button and shot at the other guards, tying them together.

"Way to go!" The second ghost shouted to the one that was previously holding Danny.

"Hey," he defended, "_You_ idiots are tied up too!"

"Hehe," Danny giggled, the others looked at him again, "I'm a caterpillar! WEEEEE!" Danny was also still tied up, but he was crawling on the ground like a worm, or like he said, a caterpillar.

"Well at least we still got 'em…" the first ghost guard said, trying to reach for his keys.

"Nuh-uh!" Danny shook his head, still smiling, "You Freaky Men don't know how to tie no knots!"

"What? What are you talking about? Of course we do!" Danny shook his head again, his smile growing. Sitting up, he wiggled his hands around and carefully kicked his feet. The ecto-cuffs that were holding him together vanished when he pushed them beyond his fingertips and toes. The ghosts stared at him, completely dumbstruck. Danny just broke out of the toughest restraints they had…

"See," he said, holding up his hands and wiggling them around, "no ropes!" he fell over laughing.

"WHAT DID YOU IDIOTS DO!" Walker's voice boomed over the maniacal laughter from the two-year-old.

"Sir, we can explain…" One of the guards started, but Walker snapped his fingers and the three of them disappeared.

"If you want something done…" Walker muttered, and again picked Danny up by his collar. Danny stopped laughing.

"Oh great," he said, "It's Mr. Freaky Man…"

"Listen punk," Walker growled, "You have weaved through my fingers for the last time! You're going to be in my prison for the rest of your puny afterlife, which just got a whole lot longer! Any last words?" Danny wasn't listening to Walker though, in fact, he wasn't even looking at him. Staring at something behind Walker, he smiled and his eyes widened with joy and excitement.

"HI MOMMY!" He shouted loudly. Walker froze and glanced over his shoulder. Maddie wasn't the only one there, Jack was too. Both had ecto-guns in their hands; charged, aimed, and pointed right at him. Walker turned around and, using Danny as a human shield, held him in front of the two.

"HI DADDY!" Danny waved frantically, as he was hanging in the air.

"You ghosts are going straight to the Ghost Zone!" Jack shouted, and fired his gun (missing terribly).

"Jack," Maddie smiled, her eyes glued on the ghosts in front of her, "Maybe I should do the firing…"

"Awww…." Her husband complained, "But I wanted to kick ghost butt…"

"You will," Maddie said, reaching in her pocket, "But for now, here's a cookie…"

"Yay!" Jack cheered, "The peanut butter I was saving!"

"Peanut butter?" Danny asked, all eyes fell on him, "I'm allergic to pea-ah…ah…"

Maddie's and Jack's eyes widened. Jumping for cover, they prepared for what came next.

"What?" Walker asked, looking at Danny. This must've been an allergy that Danny had whenever he was little, because he definitely didn't have it as a teen. But still, why did his parents duck for cover? He was just a little kid…

"AHCHO!" Danny sneezed, flying back and ripping out of Walker's grip. He collided with the ghost and they both went flying a few feet back.

"AHCHO! AHCHO! AHCHO!" Danny was flying around everywhere, shooting ectoblasts every time he turned around. Dodging the unusual attack from the toddler wasn't that easy. His hands flew everywhere, along with the painful jets of green energy. He would go intangible so Walker couldn't grab him, and when he did, he just shot him with another blast. To make things worse, Danny wasn't doing it on purpose. So if Walker got beat by a toddler, not only would it be humiliating to say you got beat by a _toddler_, but he got beat by a toddler that didn't mean to beat him!

Maddie looked at Jack, hoping for a plan. She had that cookie when they saw him the first time, that must've set off the last sneezing fit, that and the dust…

Thinking fast, Jack grabbed the cookie and tossed it as hard as he could. It skidded down the road and after a few seconds, the sneezing stopped. They slowly got up from behind the half destroyed rock.

Danny eyelids were heavy. He kept sniffing and wiping his nose with his sleeve. The other ghost that was with him was on his back. Eyes wide open, he stared into the sky.

"I'm going to kill the Box Ghost…" he muttered to himself. Then, noticing the sneezing stopped; he jumped up to his feet and looked at the exhausted Danny.

"Stop right there ghost!" Jack yelled, holding the gun up at Walker and firing. This time though, he didn't miss. A small portal appeared beside Walker and it slowly started to suck him toward it.

"NOOOOO!" Walker yelled, half-way in the portal, "NOT AGAIN!" Walker vanished, leaving Danny, Jack, and Maddie all together.

Maddie slowly walked up to Danny; weapon at her side. If he did anything, she would send him to the Ghost Zone so fast…no matter how cute he was. Again, she mental slapped herself. Jack walked closely behind her.

Danny was out of it. He looked like he was having a hard time staying conscious, let alone standing up. His eyes slowly looked up to the cautious woman, a small smile spread on his face.

"Hi mommy," he barely whispered, then his eyelids fell, along with Danny himself. Falling back, he phased through the ground, leaving the couple alone in confusion.

"Darn it Maddie!" Jack cursed, "We lost him again!" Maddie was staring at the spot the two-year-old was in just moments before. Her heart melted, and a small smile spread on her face. She couldn't help it anymore. Being a mother of two, both of them teenagers, and haven't called her mommy since they were four, she just couldn't help it.

"Maddie?"

"We have to find him Jack…"

* * *

"So what are you in for?" a ghost asked the Box Ghost as he was literally thrown into the prison cell.

"None of your business!" the Box Ghost yelled, "It does not matter anyway, for I—the Box Ghost—will escape this box of iron, and will defeat Danny Phantom!" he shouted.

"What makes you think you can beat Phantom?" another ghost asked.

"Because I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things square or rectangular! I shall beat him and become the best in the Ghost Zone! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"That is of course if Walker doesn't beat you to it right?" the Box Ghost frowned.

"Yeah I guess…" he said sadly, then added, "BEWARE!"

"Excuse me for interrupting," a voice said in the cell next to theirs, "But I couldn't help overhearing from the place I was eavesdropping... How exactly do you plan on beating Phantom?" The Box Ghost smiled, being in here might work out to his advantage after all…

* * *

**_HAHA you guys don't know who's next! (neither do I but that's besides the point) I have somewhat of an idea but I'm not entirely sure...The guy that asked the Box Ghost how he's going to beat Danny is the Ghost Writer by the way. I'm thinking about doing him, but I don't know how much of it I can bring together. Unless I make Danny in a story...Oooooo I know...hehe...until next time! The next chapter might (keyword MIGHT) be a little longer than the others...ah well cya later and thanks for reviewing!_**


	8. The Ghost Writer

**_The Ghost Writer! Everyone's beloved, one-episoded, holiday character! Enjoy! _**

**_Thanks to Epona Harper for beta reading!_**

---

"BOX GHOST!" The entire hallway echoed with rage from the ghostly warden that had just returned from his trip to the real world. Walker stormed past different cells, causing his passage sending a gust of frigid air into each one.

Every prisoner who had their head in between the bars quickly withdrew to the farthest corners of their empty and cold cells. The Ghost Writer was one of those prisoners. He had a jail cell right next to the Box Ghost. This should be interesting, he thought.

"I-the Box Ghost-am here to claim thanks and an apology from the ruler of this box of iron and a free ticket out of this square-like place!" the Box Ghost shouted with confidence, completely oblivious to the Warden's mood, even when Walker grabbed him, dragged him out of the cell and threw him against the wall.

"YOU IDIOTIC, LYING, OBNOXIOUS, PUNK!" Walker shouted, grabbing the Box Ghost again. He yelped in pain as he was thrown into the Ghost Writer's cell bars, and again when Walker tossed him down the hall.

Getting up, the Box Ghost backed up against the wall behind him, desperately trying to get away from Walker. In the process he hit a button on the wall, and Walker didn't realize it until after all the jail cells opened…

The Ghost Writer was one of the first to notice. The instant the bars vanished, he glanced around at the other freed ghosts. Suddenly, there was a mob flying from the cells, bowling over the Walker and his guards as they made for the door.

The Box Ghost was already gone, either fleeing the moment Walker's attention was diverted by the doors or when he was tackled by at least five prisoners. Either way, there was chaos, and a really easy escape route.

The Ghost Writer smiled. Now he had his chance to get revenge on Phantom. If what the Box Ghost said was true, this was going to be a piece of cake.

---

"No," Tucker said bluntly to a panicking Sam. Lunch was almost over and the three were desperately trying to come up with a plan to find Danny.

"But Tucker—" Sam said defensively.

"No, Sam," Tucker repeated. His arms were crossed and his face was firm as he looked at his best friend. Jazz was sitting at the table; head in her hands. Her abandoned cell phone lay in front of her, and she looked deep in thought so she obviously wasn't paying any attention to Sam and Tucker's argument.

"Tucker there's just a few more hours of school left…how much trouble can we get in?" Sam looked like she was having a hard time not smacking Tucker. She kept fidgeting with her fingers and pacing the grass. Tucker leaned on the table next to Jazz and sighed.

"Remember your Circus Gothica thing?" he asked, Sam raised an eyebrow. "That was just a couple hours too, a couple humiliating hours of dressing up like you, pretending to be a girl, and getting caught by Mr. Lancer." Sam frowned.

"This is different though!"

"You're not skipping school Sam!" Tucker stopped her.

"_I'm _not," She said, smiling wickedly. "_We _are… as in me, you, and—" she glanced over at the empty seat at their lunch table. "Jazz?" Tucker looked at where Danny's sister had previously been and his face fell.

"Where did she go?" he asked, looking around the table and even under it.

"Over there!" Sam pointed after a few seconds of searching. Jazz was heading over to her car and already attempting to open the door. Tucker and Sam ran over to her.

"What are you doing?" they asked in unison.

"Finding Danny," she responded. "Get in." Sam flashed Tucker a look of triumph before getting into Jazz's car.

---

Danny yawned. He was tired, and he didn't even know how he ended up at the mall. Phasing is a tricky ability sometimes. When you go through the ground without a clear destination, you can end up almost anywhere.

He went into a massive building full of people. Some of them did notice him, but he found it annoying that most kept their distance (except for the rare person who came to ask if he was lost).

Walking into a store called, Mirror World, he glanced at his reflection and smiled a goofy grin. He had to stand on his toes just to see himself, but he still giggled at the sight.

Without any warning, his image began to swirl. About to doze off, he quickly rubbed his eyes. Danny was having too much fun to go to sleep now…

But it wasn't his vision. His image really was swirling, and, when it returned to normal, his reflection wasn't staring at him anymore.

Danny found himself staring at a man with skin so pale it was almost blue. His eerily jet-black hair was extremely messy and almost came down to his face. He was dressed in winter clothes which was weird seeing as it was spring.

"Do you remember me Danny?" The Ghost Writer asked. Danny stepped away from the mirror, mouth slightly agape. His eyes widened with fear. He backed up into another mirror.

"You destroyed my greatest work…" the voice whispered into the toddler's ear. Danny flipped around and fell to the ground. The Ghost Writer was now in the mirror he bumped into.

"I got revenge for that…" He said, grinning mischievously. "But I still need vengeance for something else you destroyed…"

"Excuse me!" snapped an irritated sounding voice. Danny's head shot up to see the store manager. "There are way too many delicate items in here! No children allowed unless supervised by an adult." The store manager looked around, trying to spot the supposed guardian.

"Where are your—" he started to say, looking down at Danny; or at least, the spot he had been. The little toddler was completely gone, without a trace. That kid was fast… in fact, in was almost like he disappeared… the manager laughed at the thought and went over to the phone at the front counter…

Danny reappeared behind another mirror. Glancing over the edge, he saw the man who was now on the phone with someone apparently important.

"You broke my keyboard Daniel," The Ghost Writer continued, completely ignoring the fact the manager interrupted. Speaking of the manager, he hung up the phone and the loud speaker came on.

"WOULD MALL SECURITY PLEASE KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR A CHILD AROUND THE AGE OF TWO? HE WAS LAST SEEN AT MIRROR WORLD AND DISAPPEARED BEFORE THE MANAGER COULD GET HIM. HE'S DRESSED LIKE… UH… HE'S DRESSED LIKE DANNY PHANTOM… THANK YOU…"

There was a faint laughter before the loud speaker cut off. Danny's head shot up at his name. However looking up, he saw the Ghost Writer's face in the mirror he was hiding behind. His face was twisted in a smile. Purple fog wrapped around Danny's tiny body.

"Revenge can be found in many ways child," The Ghost Writer smiled, and Danny closed his eyes tight…

When he opened them, he wasn't in Mirror World anymore. He was somewhere in the center of the mall on a ledge with plants and a weird statue of a hawk. People didn't take too much notice of him though.

_"Daniel's fate became quite clear,_

_When he first glanced into my magic mirror. _

_Instead of seeing his toddler face,_

_He saw me and was sent to this wretched place." _

Danny searched for the voice that seemed to be coming from all directions. He smiled when he saw the man floating above him with that wicked smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Danny asked cheerfully. The Ghost Writer still did freak him out a little bit, but other than that, he wasn't so bad. And he hadn't tried to hurt him yet… so he couldn't be mean.

"I am the Ghost Writer!" the ghost shouted, causing a few people in the mall to look up. They stared right at the flying man, but apparently couldn't see him.

"I write stories… and mainly use my enemies to help." He looked down at Danny, expecting fear. Instead, he saw him smiling his enormous, joyous smile.

"You write stories!" he asked. "Just like Mother Goose!" The Ghost Writer nodded.

"Yes, just like… wait a minute… No! Not like Mother Goose!" Danny was jumping up and down.

"Tell a story! Tell a story! Tell a story!" he sang. "Just like the one with the three people that are all freaky-looking attack a poor little pretty girl who gets saved by some person that she likes, but doesn't know it's also the person that she hates!"

The Ghost Writer's face was blank with confusion. There was an awkward silence between the author and the toddler.

"What Mother Goose story have you been _reading_?" he asked after a few seconds. The boy must've pulled that story from a memory of his. But the Box Ghost said that he didn't remember anything. Walker did call him a liar though… maybe that's what he meant.

Danny giggled as he jumped off the ledge. A few people were taking notice of him now. Particularly because he matched the description given over the PA.

"Excuse me little boy." An old lady grabbed Danny's arm. "Are you lost?"

"Nope!" he said cheerfully. "Mother Goose is watching me!" Danny fell into a giggle fit, and the woman attempted to pick him up.

"There, there sweetie," she said, getting annoyed at the struggling toddler. "We'll find your parents soon…" Danny finally phased through the woman's arms and started to run.

"I said I'm not lost old lady!" Danny yelled behind him at the woman who was no where near catching up to the toddler. He reached the escalator and stopped with hesitation.

Slowly putting one foot on the first stair, his feet began to get separated extremely far apart. Panicking, he pulled it back and nearly fell down the moving stairs. He probably would have too if he wasn't caught by that woman that was following him before.

"It's okay sweetheart I got you," she said, again attempting to pick him up. Danny was getting annoyed now, and again began to squirm.

"Honey, hold still and you won't fall down the—"

Too late.

Danny pulled really hard and began to fall forward. Swinging his arms frantically to regain balance, he tripped and was about to smash on the first step of escalator. The woman tried to snag him, but it was no use. She screamed as she saw the little boy about to fall to that which would be his death. She screamed louder when Danny caught himself in midair, inches from the revolving stairs.

He was on his back, hovering just over the moving treads. Flipping over on his belly, he began to half-wiggle, half-swim in the air. He was flying yes, but his balance was terrible. Flipping upside-down, he smiled at the wide-eyed, horrorstruck woman.

"How'd you get upside-down silly!" he asked and giggled again. The woman had a surprising strong scream for her age. It rang through the mall just before she fainted.

"She must be tired…" Danny said, trying to get right-side-up but failing miserably. "Silly old lady!"

"Stuck?" the familiar voice of the Ghost Writer asked. Danny looked up (well, down seeing as he was still upside-down). He smiled his big goofy grin and giggled.

"HI MOTHER GOOSE!" he shouted cheerfully. The Ghost Writer slapped his forehead and rubbed his temples.

"Stop _calling_ me that!" he snapped, and his eyes turned a solid color. A banner that said you should buy Old Army clothing came off its hinges and wrapped around Danny. The sign acted like a snake and constricted the little toddler.

"_Poor Danny Phantom, small with no manners,_

_Can't take on snake-like banners!_

_I'm going to make it so he has no hope,_

_Is he going to beat me…?"_

Danny lost the very little concentration he had on flying and fell down the escalator wrapped up in the fabric.

"…_That's a nope!" _

He landed with an 'Oomph' and furiously struggled to get out of the thick material that was slowly starting to suffocate him. A few passersby saw the commotion and came over to pull at the fabric. A crowd was gathering around the trapped toddler and his would-be rescuers. Everyone nearly panicked when the squirming stopped.

The three men pulled desperately at the material now, and fear of finding a dead or unconscious little toddler under the mess started to grow. But, the harder they pulled, the tighter the banner seemed to wrap around.

"Need help?" a small voice asked. The crowd looked up at what looked like a miniature version of Danny Phantom: the same little toddler that was supposed to be nearly suffocating in the banner.

"Haha!" Danny giggled pointing to the banner. "That looks like a taco! TACO, TACO, TACO!" he jumped up and down chanting.

"How did you—?" a man who had nearly half of the fabric wrapped around in his hands asked.

"Where did you—?" another man begun. He then looked down at the banner only to find it empty. Maniacal laughter filled the mall as the Ghost Writer appeared above the assembled group of people, obviously not caring if people saw him anymore.

"Okay, Phantom, so you _can_ use your powers." The Ghost Writer raised his hands in the air and the weird statue of the hawk came to life. "But that doesn't mean you can beat me…"

"Wait!" One of the bystanders picked Danny up. "This is Phantom? As in… _Danny_ Phantom?" Again Danny's head shot around at the sound of his name. He smiled enormously as he looked at the person holding him.

"YUP!" he shouted cheerfully. "How does everyone know my name?" The hawk that the Ghost Writer animated swooped down and snatched Danny out of the man's hands. Fear swept through the crowd as the statue bird threw Danny through a store window. A cloud of dust billowed out of _Carpet Cleaners_.

"Phantom?" the Ghost Writer asked at last when the quiet started to get to him. Then the bird squawked and shot out of the cloud with Danny riding on its back. Flipping upside-down, it squawked louder when Danny held on and shouted his usual, WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! The bird and the toddler banked sharply and crashed into the ghostly author.

The Ghost Writer didn't even notice the item in Danny's hands…

The hawk shot upward and flipped again, this time bouncing off the ceiling, dislodging Danny who fell right on top of the Ghost Writer. The bird crashed into the wall and smashed into a thousand pieces.

"Hey, Mother Goose," he shouted happily. "Look what I found!"

"I said don't call me…" the Ghost Writer snarled but froze when he saw the item in the child's hands. "…that…" It was a vacuum. A Super Deluxe Vacuum, whatever the heck that meant. Danny turned it on and it sucked the Ghost Writer right up…

Danny fell to the ground as he support vanished.

"Mother Goose?" he asked, and, hearing no response, he threw the occupied vacuum behind him and walked out of the mall with the same bored and tired expression he had when he first came in there…

The Box Ghost never flew so fast in his afterlife. What the heck got into Walker? He didn't even do anything! He was just repeating what Brittney said...

Again the Box Ghost was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice the other ghosts that were around him…in this case, Penelope Spectra and her assistant Bertrand.

"Excuse you!" Spectra shouted, glaring evilly at the Box Ghost when he bumped into her. She was wearing her natural, black shadow form. Rumor has it that she had been in an incredibly foul mood ever since Danny tricked her into the whole 'Here's my DNA' thing. Bad story, not going to go there.

The Box Ghost didn't know much about Spectra, but he did know that she was really good at making people miserable. Not wanting to feel worse than he already did, he decided to share his little secret with the duo. Who knows? Maybe something good will come out of this after all.

Smiling, he looked at the shadow lady and the green blob.

"Why are you smiling?" Bertrand asked. "Are you happy?" Spectra glared at the obnoxious ghost.

"Where going to have to fix that now aren't we…"

"Wait shadow lady of destruction and misery." The Box Ghost raised his hand in the air and smiled at the confused look on the duo's face. "Are you two still angry at Danny Phantom?" Bertrand and Spectra looked at each other, then back at the Box Ghost. Both of them nodded.

"Then do I have news for you…"

---

**_Spectra and Bertrand are next. Danny's gonna get sugar-high! Hey, the boy needs an energy boast. What better way than coffee?_**

**_-angelofsuspense_**


	9. Spectra and Bertrand

**_Hey guys, sorry I didn't update as fast as I wanted too...I'm so tired right now, so enjoy this chapter and review like always..._**

**_Oh yea, one more thing...sorry if Spectra doesn't seem like...well, Spectra. She's kinda preppy and that is sooooo not me. well, enjoy anyway and if I ever use her w/ other stories then I'll practice more...to tired, can't. FOCUS! so just...enjoy!_**

* * *

"Maybe we'll have better luck finding him if we split up Jazz," Sam suggested, jerking her head in all directions attempting a glance out of all the windows.

"Sam, calm down!" Tucker said trying to settle his overwhelmed friend. Yes, he was worried about Danny, but they would have a better chance at finding him if they all kept level heads.

"That's a good idea Sam," Jazz said, stopping the car. She was trying to stay calm too but it wasn't as easy. Jazz never skipped school, and she had to find her brother that was missing most likely because of a ghost. This was all new to her so she was probably more anxious that Sam was. Even if she didn't show it.

Sam nearly flew out of the car the moment Jazz hit the brakes. Grabbing Tucker and throwing him out on the ground, she turned to Jazz.

"You look over all the streets and Tucker and I will look in buildings and open spaces," Sam said in almost one breath, then slammed the door shut and grabbed Tucker by his collar. Before the boy could object, he was being forcibly pulled down the sidewalk by his worried gothic friend. Jazz couldn't help but laugh when she started to drive again.

"Sam," she said with a smile and a slight giggle, "if only, if only…"

* * *

Danny was wobbling around the side of the road. He was tired, exhausted, and extremely annoyed with all the people that came up to him to ask if he was okay or if he was lost. Sleeping was the last thing the little hybrid wanted to do though. He was having a blast with all the 'friends' he was making. There had to be _something_ to keep him awake…

His eyelids became increasingly heavy and a couple of times he had to shake his head to snap out of his slight, zombie-like state. Half-asleep, he bumped into a bystander that seemed to be having kid troubles himself. The man, apparently a father, had a daughter who was running amuck. Sad turn of events, she looked about 7 or 8, and should have been in total control of her behavior. This however, wasn't the case. The man turned around to see the fatigue ghost glance up lazily at him.

"Sorry Mister…" he just managed to mutter, and then started to (sleep)walk off again.

"Hey, hey, hey, hold it…" he said, grabbing the back of the ghost's shirt and pulling him toward him gently. Danny was too tired to object.

"Where are your parents little guy?" he asked smiling, he must've been ignoring the fact that his own child was running off and disturbing the peace. Danny just shrugged his shoulders and lowered his eyes, extremely close to dozing off.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, snapping his fingers to try to make Danny wakeup. If the kid was hurt or lost, he needed him to stay conscious to find out how to help him…

Danny shook his head yes and closed his eyes again, swaying side-to-side.

"Hey little guy," the man shook him gently causing Danny to lift his eyelids, "You're going to have to stay awake okay?" he asked, "At least until I can find your mommy or daddy okay?" The kid was obviously out of it so he tried to limit his answers to something as short as yes or no…

"HEY DADDY, WHO'S THIS KID? HUH DADDY? HUH?" The man's child jumped in front of him and Danny, obviously not liking the lack of attention she was getting. She was pointing and pulling at Danny's hair and giggling madly.

"WHY IS HIS HAIR WHITE DADDY? HUH DADDY? HUH? WHY DOESN'T HE TRY TO HIT ME? JOSH ALWAYS HITS ME WHEN I POKE HIM…HUH DADDY? WHY IS HE SO WEIRD? HE LOOKS JUST LIKE-"

"Shelby!" the man shouted at the girl, forcing Danny to snap into awareness and the girl to quiet down. He turned his attention back to the now semi-awake toddler.

"Are you lost?" He asked sweetly, and frowned when Danny's knees slowly started to give way, "Hey, little guy, can you hear me?" Danny opened his eyes slightly and looked at the man, only someone who was paying as close attention as the man was would have noticed the nod the hybrid gave.

"What's you're name?" he asked, it was no use though. Danny, now supported by the man, had his eyes closed and he was starting to lose his balance.

"Danny," Shelby said, the toddler's head shot up at the girl. His eyelids fell slightly again after looking at her.

"What?" her father asked.

"Danny," Shelby repeated, this time though he didn't look up, "that's his name."

"How do you know that?" he asked, picking up the hybrid and letting his head rest on his shoulder. Shelby smiled.

"I just do!" She grinned wider, "That's his name, Danny…DANNY PHANTOM!" She fell into another giggling fit and her father rolled his eyes, "And you're Greg! GREG, SHELBY, AND DANNY PHANTOM!"

"Come on Shelby lets go get help," he said, trying to grab his daughter's hand but she pulled away in an annoying game. Giving up, Greg walked into the busy coffee shop that was across the street. Going over to the nearest empty table, he set the sleeping toddler on a chair and looked up at Shelby who was pulling out napkins and throwing them everywhere.

"Shelby," Greg snapped, his daughter jumped and looked at him, "Stay with the kid okay? Try and see if you can wake him up. I'm going to be right over here…okay?" He pointed to the front counter. Shelby glanced at the passed out hybrid, then at her dad. Nodding her head furiously, she walked over to Danny.

The little ghost only took up one seat. His arm was hanging over the chair and his eyes were closed tight. Shelby ignored all the signs that mentioned he wanted to sleep.

"Hey kid," she said, poking his side and causing a slight twitch in the toddler, "wakeup you, it's not naptime." Danny barely opened his eyes. Shelby didn't like being ignored. Going behind the chairs, she reached in-between the bars the draped over the back and, with a shove, pushed Danny off his temporary resting place.

That woke him up.

He was under the table, rubbing his head and shot Shelby an evil glare as she crawled under the table with him.

"Oh, you're up," she smiled and Danny's eyes narrowed. Yeah, he was up, but he was still extremely tired…

"Don't go back to sleep you," Shelby snapped when she saw his eyelids flutter, "There has to be _something_ to wake you…" she slapped her forehead "…duh!" crawling out from under the table, she walked over to a happily distracted couple who was talking cheerfully about something Shelby really found stupid. She didn't go there to eavesdrop though. She went there for another reason. And she found it sitting on the couple's table…

Shelby frowned when she saw Danny curled up under the table trying to sleep again. Putting the coffee she stole from the other table on the floor, she crouched down, grabbed Danny's foot, and pulled him out from under the table. Slowly, the hybrid opened his eyes.

"I got something that'll keep you awake…" Shelby said, and, much to her surprise, liked the fact that his eyes shot open.

"You…did?" Danny asked, picking himself up off the floor. Shelby nodded and thrust the coffee cup in the toddler's face.

"What's this?" he asked, looking curiously at the girl who smiled and shrugged.

"I donno, but my mommy and daddy drink it every morning, and they always wakeup when they do…" Danny cocked his head to the side. He took the cup and, with one last curious look at the girl, took a sip.

"Well?" Shelby asked. Danny's face cringed. He spit the liquid out on the floor.

"That's GROSS!" he said, setting the cup down and rubbing his tongue. Shelby looked a little disappointed. She was sure it would've worked. Grabbing the cup off the table, she took a small sip. It was pretty gross. But nothing a little sugar couldn't fix…

Climbing back on the chair, she scanned the top of the table for anything that looked sweet. To her liking, she found an entire cup full of sugar and sweetener. In fact, all of the tables contained the same items.

Grabbing a handful of the contents on the table, she jumped down off the chair and next to Danny who was watching her thoughtfully.

"What's that?" he asked, swaying slightly. He was about to fall asleep again.

"Sugar," Shelby said taking the cup and lifting off the lid. She poured two pouches of the sweet, white cubes into the coffee that turned a lighter shade of brown.

"Is that good?" she asked, raising the cup up to Danny. Danny shook his head.

"That stuff was pretty nasty…" he said, "I think it's gonna take more than that…" Shelby smiled this was fun…

"How bout now?" she asked after about 20 things of sugar were in the coffee. The two of them were surrounded by a sea of empty sugar packets. Danny looked at it and nodded.

"That looks good!" he giggled, then yawned.

"Well here, take it," Shelby handed the cup to the ghost who snatched it happily. Slowly he took a sip. It was still gross, but a lot sweeter than what it was last time. Plus, it was going to keep him awake, so he drunk the whole thing…

"SHELBY!" Greg shouted when he saw the mountain of abandoned sugar pouches, "What did you do!"

"Nothing Daddy!" Shelby said defensively, "You said that I needed to keep him awake, so I did…" Greg now noticed Danny who was slurping up the sugar at the bottom of the cup. He grabbed the thing from Danny, but it really was quite pointless. The coffee and the sugar were all gone.

"How much sugar did you put in here?" he asked, his eyes widened when he looked at his daughter. Danny wasn't talking. He just stood there, eyes wide, and a smile twitching at the edges of his face.

"I donno Daddy," Shelby shrugged her shoulders, "how much is in the whole bowl?"

"The whole-" Greg's eyes went wider. The bowl on the table that held all the sugar and sweetener…was empty…

"YUP!" Shelby said happily, "The _whole _bowl…that should keep him awake for a while…" Danny was smiling now, his eye twitched and he was shaking slightly. No one noticed that when he opened his mouth a light blue mist replaced his breath.

"Helllllllloooooo people of Amity Park!" A preppy, female voice shouted. A woman that definitely wasn't there before was sitting at the table in front of Shelby, Greg, and the now twitching Danny. She was accompanied by a rather short man that seemed to be oblivious to all of his surroundings. His eyes were fixed on the shaking, smiling halfa.

The woman was actually extremely attractive. Her hair was pulled up into a unique 'U' shape and her green eyes scanned the room thoughtfully. Her face was pulled into a sharp smile and her legs were crossed in the chair she stole from the two kids. After a while, her eyes fell on Danny.

"Hello Danny," Spectra said smiling. Danny was still staring into space, "Do you remember me?"

"This little brat caused us enough trouble Spectra," Bertrand said, he crossed his arms, "just because he's two now doesn't mean that…"

"It means everything Bertrand!" Spectra snapped, "Two months, Bertrand…two _months _I was stuck like Penelope Snotra! I will _not _let this opportunity pass!"

"Excuse me," Greg interrupted, almost the entire coffee shop was empty due to the arguing two, "do you know him…" he pointed to Danny. Spectra's face flushed red.

"_Know him?_" she hissed, and then picked Danny up by his arm. He was giggling for some odd reason, "This brat is the reason why I don't have my desired perfect body! This brat is the reason why I was humiliated for two months straight!" Her eyes flared red.

"You're a ghost!" Greg shouted, grabbing his daughter and stepping away. The few remaining people ran off in fear, it was just the father and daughter, and three ghosts in the store.

"Yes sweetie," Spectra said nicely, then turned to Danny, "and so is he-HEY!" The sugar that was rushing through every part of Danny's body finally kicked in. He shot up bringing Spectra with him and crashed into the ceiling, smashing a light. Glass rained down on Bertrand who went intangible and the two humans who dodged it the best they could. Unfortunately for Spectra, Danny didn't come down with the glass…she also, didn't let go.

The little hyped-up hybrid flew off in the other direction, dragging Spectra over the tabletops. Screaming, she finally decided to let go after crashing into the wall on the opposing side. Danny was still, literally, bouncing off the walls. Greg, seeing his chance, left the shop to get help and protect his fascinated daughter from the apparent danger.

Spectra got up painfully and shot her assistant an irritated glare.

"Bertrand…" she said sweetly, "SICK HIM!" Bertrand didn't need to be told twice. Glowing, the figure of the man that he once was disappeared and taking his place was a green, growling wolf. Bertrand fell into sequence with Danny.

Everything he bent, the wolf broke, and everything he skid across, Bertrand scratched. He wasn't trying to; it was just the only way he could keep up with the bouncing child. Spectra, getting annoyed, caught the hyper-hybrid when he spun past her.

"HI I'M DANNY! I'M THIS MANY YEARS OLD!" He held up two fingers, "I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M TALKING SO MUCH! DO YOU KNOW WHY? YOU LOOK FUNNY! FUNNY LADY! FUNNY LADY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny fell into a hysterical fit. He phased through Spectra's hands and landed on the ground, still laughing.

"What is wrong with you?" Bertrand asked, panting and changing into his normal green, blob-like state, "I mean come on, you're two years old and _still_ a loser!" Danny stopped laughing. He looked up at Bertrand, hatred flaring in his eyes.

"AM NOT!" he shouted.

"ARE TOO!" Bertrand responded. Spectra frowned by how immature he was acting.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" Danny's smile grew back. He looked at Spectra, then at Bertrand.

"I don't even know what that means!" He shouted, then fell into another hysterical fit, "You-you, look like a-a-a BOOGER!" He shouted through his giggles. Spectra snickered, then Danny turned to her, "And you look like—a funny old LADY!" Spectra's face flushed a scarlet red.

"I'm _not_ old! My youth means _everything _to me!" She hissed and picked up the laughing toddler. Before he knew it, Spectra slapped him across the face. Danny stopped laughing.

For a second his face was a surprised stare, then his lower lip quivered slightly.

"You're not going to cry are you?" she asked, laughing at the tears swelling up in Danny's eyes. She smacked him again.

"Awwww, the little baby doesn't find us funny anymore…" Bertrand said in a childish voice. Spectra smiled.

"Well if you're going to cry," her smile grew as she felt his misery rushing through her, "then cry! No one's going to hear you Danny…no one…"

So he did, but she was wrong…Danny didn't just cry, and _everyone _heard it…

* * *

Greg still had his daughter swung over his shoulder as he was running down the street trying to get someone to help. Ghosts? They were GHOSTS! No one was going to help him except maybe…

Running across the street, Greg was rudely brought back into reality when a RV (or what looked like an RV) nearly hit him. It was somewhat his fault really, he shouldn't have been crossing the road without looking…then again, the RV wasn't supposed to be going 80 mph in a 15 mph zone…

"Wow, Maddie!" Jack Fenton's voice came through the vehicle, "Where did you learn to drive! You rock baby!"

"Not now honey," an anxious Mrs. Fenton said, honking the horn for the pair in front of them to move, "we need to find that ghost boy…"

Greg ran up to the window next to the couple.

"Danny Phantom?" he asked anxiously and quickly, "C-coffee s-shop! Three blocks down! He was w-with other g-ghosts…"

"HI!" Shelby said over her father's shoulder. An earsplitting howl filled the silent air. It was coming from the place that the man pointed to. Maddie's eyes narrowed.

"JACK!" She shouted, "BUCKLE UP! I'M FLOORING IT!" Jack's eyes grew wide, he didn't have time to 'buckle up'. Maddie hit the gas so hard the only thing he could do was clutch the seats.

"Man that's hot!" he said to himself, trying his hardest not to scream…

Both Spectra and Bertrand were knocked out on the floor. The Ghostly Wail Danny did had to be the strongest ever…just because he had so much energy.

Speaking of the little halfa, he was sobbing on the floor. His tiny hands were rubbing his tearstained face and his eyes were red from crying. Across his cheek was a slight hand mark (from Spectra slapping him) that was becoming redder.

Spectra was the first to wakeup. It took her a moment to register what just happened, but when she saw the sobbing toddler it all came back to her. She nudged her assistant who slowly woke up as well.

"How did you do that Danny?" Spectra asked, she was scared to get near him now. The Box Ghost specifically said that he couldn't…the Box Ghost…that explains everything.

Danny ignored her, still crying and rubbing his eyes. Spectra decided to use this to her advantage. Standing up, she walked over to the kid and lifted him up by the back of his shirt. The familiar vibe of misery rushed through her skin. He wasn't crying because he was hurt, yeah, he might have been hurt a little from the slap, but Spectra just hurt his feelings. That's why he was bawling his eyes out.

"Y-you're m-mean!" he whined. Spectra smiled wickedly.

"I now sweetie, that's how I am…but you-" her brow furrowed and she clenched her teeth, "how did you do that? That, that thing?" Danny phased through Spectra's hands and the floor, leaving the two in the Café.

"Where'd he go?" Bertrand asked, turning to his irritated boss.

"I don't _know _Bertrand," she said rudely, walking toward the front door, "let's go find him, I don't want to miss a moment of thi-" Spectra was interrupted as the front doors busted open and Maddie and Jack Fenton stood in the doorway.

"Where is he?" Maddie hissed to Spectra whose eyes were wide from shock.

"Who?" she asked, "Phantom? I don't know, he went through the floor crying…"  
"YOU MADE HIM CRY?" Maddie shouted furiously, "WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM CRY?" Spectra didn't even have a chance to answer. Maddie shot her weapon in the middle of them and a small portal appeared between both ghosts. Bertrand and Spectra only had time to scream before they were sucked forcibly into the Ghost Zone the same way Brittney was.

"Maddie are you okay?" Jack asked his wife who seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, not sounding 'fine' at all, "lets go."

"Maddie if I didn't know any better…" Jack said jokingly, "I would think that you actually care about the ghost kid…" Maddie stopped in her tracks. Her eyes darted over to her husband and she just stared at him, never giving him a full, solid answer.

"Let's go," she said again and started to walk away, leaving Jack behind completely clueless.

* * *

**_Okay, hope you liked it. As for Shelby, lol I know a really, really, REALLY_ _annoying girl named Shelby, that's why I picked that name. And don't worry folks, Danny's still hyped-up, just depressed. And I don't have a filler-in for the next person so I guess it's just going to be a suprise to you and me...well, it's 12 in the morning and I promised myself I'd get done with this chapter no matter what...so now that it's done...GOOD NIGHT!_**


	10. Youngblood

**_Okay...first things first...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know it took me so long to update but I was kinda having slight writer's block, not to mention I couldn't get myself to focus on actually sitting down and writing, not to mention I'm havingproblems with my obnoxious parents...'rolls eyes' Don't ask...I'll try not to take so long next time. Especially since it's summer. I don't really have an excuse. _**

**_Secondly I'd like to thank Jenelfwho haspointed out to me that Danny does not talk like a two-year-old. Thank you for noticing that in this story but I must say, it's something I already knew. I live with a three-year-old and getting him to shut-up isn't as easy as it sounds. But you have to keep in mind that Danny isn't just a two-year-old, he used to be 14. Brittney said that he was slowly turning into one, and it might take a few more chapters before he actally does talk his age, although i must say he does get more twoish in this chapter. Haha! By the time he gets to Sam he'll talk two! I hope that clears things up...'smiles'_**

**_With that all being said, enjoy..._**

* * *

"Sam…can't…breathe…" Tucker gasped, tugging at his collar that his gothic friend still had a death grip on. She had been dragging him almost two blocks now.

"Sorry Tucker," Sam said, letting go. They were in front of a building that seemed to be abandoned.

"I'm just…worried about him you know?" Her eyes never met Tucker's. Instead, they scanned the area then finally fell to the ground. Tucker put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder after he was done gasping for breath.

"Yeah," he said, "I know…why don't we try to call his cell phone again? Maybe he'll pick up this time." Sam nodded, closing her eyes and placing a hand over her face.

Tucker dialed the number and they waited patiently for either the voicemail, or the voice. What they didn't expect to hear was the ring tone to Danny's cell phone…

Sam heard it first. Her head shot up at the tune and her eyes widened. She turned quickly on her heel and ran off to find the source of the noise. Nearly jumping into the bushes, she searched frantically for any trace of her friend.

"Please be Danny, please be Danny, please be Da-" she said to herself and felt the huge wave of disappointment when she found a cell phone lodged in a few bushes. She looked at the phone with a frown.

Tucker Calling.

Sadly, she answered it to have an excited techno-geek friend on the other line.

"Hey Tuck," she said unenthusiastically.

"Danny!" Tucker shouted, "Sam, Danny picked up! Danny picked-OW!" Sam threw the phone at her friend and stormed off.

"What's _her _problem?" Tucker asked to no one in particular. Picking up Danny's phone, he walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Danny was sitting at Amity Park's docks. His eyes were puffy from crying and he kept wiping away new tears. Spectra really hurt his feelings and he still didn't get over the fact that she slapped him. The little toddler was so wrapped up in crying though; he didn't even realize he wasn't the only one at the docks…

"Ahoy shipmates!" The ten-year-old pirate captain, Youngblood, shouted to his ghostly skeletal crew, "Did you get the-the-what's the word?" He threw this question out to his skeleton parrot resting lazily on his shoulder. The bird gave him a dull, almost bored glare.

"Ship?" he asked, then squawked. Youngblood shook his head no.

"Rope?" he asked, getting another no. There was a moment of silence as the bird thought.

"Booty?" Youngblood snickered, along with his crew that dropped the sail they were currently holding.

"You said booty!" The parrot rolled his eyes, "Nah-I just wanted to get you to say that, it was the first one…ship…did my ghostly crew get my sunken ship…"

"That didn't sound very pirate…" the parrot said, flying off the overwhelmed ten-year-old's shoulder.

"Argh! _Whatever!_ If that stupid ghost kid didn't sink and trash my ship, then we wouldn't even be here!" He crossed his arms in a childish way and shot another look at his crew who were trying to retrieve the sunken and destroyed vessel, only to have it fall into more pieces. Youngblood's face cringed.

"I'm going for some fresh air…" he muttered, not liking the progress they were making, "watch these boneheads for me will ya?" The bird nodded and flew down with the crew. Youngblood sighed; it was going to be a long day…

After flying along the empty boardwalk, he heard someone crying. Thinking he was just imagining things, he continued to fly. But the farther he flew, the louder the noise got. After a few seconds, he decided to look for the source of the sobs.

A little boy, a lot younger and a little smaller than Youngblood himself, was sitting at the edge of the dock sniffing loudly and wiping away tears. His legs were swung over the edge of the dock and no where near touching the sea water, even with the waves splashing up toward him.

Youngblood dropped down to the boardwalk. Biting his lower lip, he slowly started to walk over to the sobbing toddler. Something about this kid didn't seem quite right. He looked so familiar…Youngblood knew he knew him from somewhere. He didn't have time to figure it out though. He reached the end of the dock and was right behind the kid…the ghost pirate was too preoccupied with the joke buzzing in his head to notice a light blue vapor replace the toddler's breathe.

"BOO!" Youngblood shouted, causing the kid to jump to his feet and spin on his heel in less than a second. He went so fast though he almost lost his balance and fell in the water. Youngblood fell over laughing.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, irritated. He really didn't find almost falling funny. The small captain's smile grew when he stopped laughing.

"I'm Youngblood! Captain of my very own pirate ship and ruler of the seven seas!" The ghost shouted; Danny was awed.

"A pirate ship?" He asked, jumping up and down and losing any trace he carried that he was sad, "You have a pirate ship?" The captain nodded.

"And a crew!" he added happily.

"Show me! Show me! Show me!" Youngblood's face held fear at first. His ship was destroyed and also resting at the bottom of the ocean…gulping, he turned back to the toddler.

"Well, I-uh," he started, Danny's grin never faded, "I-uh, w-what's your name?" he asked, hoping the little kid would fall for his distraction until he could come up with a better lie. To his liking, he did. The little kid totally forgot about the 'ship' Youngblood had mentioned before and his face lit up with a new type of glow.

"Danny!" He shouted happily, Youngblood smiled, "DANNY PHANTOM!" the captain's smile fell.

"Danny _Phantom?_" The ten-year-old asked, the toddler shook his head violently, "You're…a _ghost?_" Danny's brow furrowed in confusion and he cocked his head to the side.

"What's a gooooost?" he asked, having a hard time saying the word. Youngblood shook his head, smiling.

"Don't worry about it," he looked at the little kid thoughtfully, "Danny Phantom? I heard that name before…"

"Lots of a peoples have," Danny said, recalling absolutely everyone that ran off when they discovered his name. Youngblood smiled.

"Well kid, if you're a ghost then you can join my ghostly crew!" Danny's smile was so big, his face hurt. He liked this kid, he was _really_ nice and was the only one that whole day that made him smile so big. Without a word, Danny nodded and started trembling with excitement. Youngblood put his arm around the hybrid and both started walking down the pier.

"You know something kid," he asked Danny who looked up at his newly found hero, "I think you and I are going to be good friends…"

"Can't you imbeciles work faster?" The skeleton parrot squawked at Youngblood's crew who just got a moan in response. Rolling his eyes, the parrot turned around and saw a grinning ten-year-old captain three inches from his face. Jumping back, he squawked so loud a few of the crew member's glanced over curiously, completely ignoring the bow of the boat fall to pieces.

Youngblood started laughing.

"Haha! I so scared you!" He cheered. The parrot was about to shout a comeback at his boss but the sound of another kid laughing made him stop. A white-haired boy was laughing uncontrollably along with the overanxious ten-year-old. The parrot frowned.

"Who's that?" he asked, "A ghost obviously, but-"

"He's our newest crew member!" Youngblood shouted gleefully, wrapping his arm around the toddler and placing him in a choke hold, "His name's uh…" Danny squeezed out from under Youngblood and nearly fell back from the force. He wasn't used to flying but Youngblood told him it was really rather easy…

"DANNY PHANTOM!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and accidentally flipping upside-down in the process. Youngblood snickered.

"Sure he's a little…"

"Inexperienced?" The parrot squawked, raising an eyebrow at his boss.

"Uncoordinated," Youngblood corrected, grabbing Danny's foot and spinning him around the right way, "but he's got more spirit than these savage dogs!" he shouted, referring to his crew.

"It's, scurvy dogs," His pet corrected, "and of course he's got more spirit, he's a two-year-old ghost!" Youngblood's face fell.

"So what," he defended, "one more person to boss around. Speaking of bossing…" Youngblood glanced uneasy at his pirates. None of them were doing what they were supposed to be doing. One had a board and was smashing it against another's head, two were playing cards (looked like go fish), and three were using another's body limbs to play keep away, mixed with a screwed up version of golf. Youngblood frowned.

"Well, Danny," he said, glancing over at the toddler, "this is my…" Danny wasn't there. Shooting a glance at his parrot who just shrugged his shoulders, Youngblood took off around the site looking for the toddler. The parrot watched his captain leave. Danny Phantom…why did that name seem so familiar?

* * *

Danny got bored of the conversation Youngblood and his parrot were having the moment he was right-side up again. So, being the energetic two-year-old he was, he took off exploring. Youngblood's ship was…unusual. Every member of his crew seemed to be holding a piece of it and they all dropped it at the same time. Danny smiled. Being a pirate was easy!

"Hiya!" He shouted, causing any trace of work in the crewmembers to vanish, "I'm Danny!"

"Hi Danny!" the crew waved, Danny grinned. Now it was time to get serious…just like a pirate!

"You der!" He shouted, pointing to a random pirate, "Get da boat up from under the water pwease!" The pirate looked at him then smiled. Diving under the water, he surfaced with over half of the ship.

"Help him!" Danny demanded and smiled when he saw the crew obeyed. Sitting back and relaxing, he cocked his head to the side when they came up with a bunch of broken bits of wood.

"Fix it!"

So they did, and by the time Youngblood found Danny, the ship was already prepared.

"Y-You got them to listen?" The ten-year-old pirate asked the toddler who jumped up in response and nearly lost balance in the sky. Smiling he nodded his head.

"But…how?"

"Yous just gotta know the wite words!" Danny giggled, he had heard that somewhere before. Shrugging it off, the toddler flew/fell down to the ship, leaving the captain in total shock. He broke out of it when his bird crashed into him.

"Hey watch it!" Youngblood shouted, giving the parrot a deathly glare. The bird ignored the remark.

"I remember why Danny Phantom sounds so familiar!" Youngblood's eyebrows kicked up.

Danny was bored again. Now that the ship was fixed, there wasn't much to do. Then a thought came to him…after you fix something…what do you do?

BREAK IT!

The thought made Danny smile.

"Okay, Danny," A skeleton said to the toddler, causing him to look up, "We're done…now what?" Danny walked over to a barrel and pushed it down.

"DIS!" He shouted and started giggling. The crew got the hint. Pushing down all of the barrels, ripping the sails, and generally making a mess, Danny and the crew were having a blast until Youngblood and his parrot had to go and ruin it…

"WHAT ARE YOU KNUCKLEHEADS DOING!" He shouted, causing everyone (but Danny) to stop.

"Uh, dis?" A crew member asked, stabbing a knife into the bow of the boat. Youngblood frowned.

"Where's 'Danny Phantom'?" He asked blankly, and truthfully, the crew didn't know. Danny must've left the conversation out of boredom…again. They didn't have to bother looking though, Danny found them…

"HIYA! CAPOTIN YOUNGBLOOD!" The toddler shouted, waving from the crow's nest, "What does dis do?" He lifted up his hands to reveal a remote-like lever. The cord flowed down to the deck and coiled its way into the captain's quarters. Youngblood raised an eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to kno-"

"NO!" The parrot beside the ten-year-old squawked, "THAT'S THE SWITCH THAT ACTIVATES THE-"

_Click!_

A green bubble from below the deck pushed it's way upward and enclosed it's way around the ship, trapping the captain and crew inside of it.

"Ghost…shield…" There really was no point in finishing.

"Whoa!" A tiny voice said, Youngblood turned to the two-year-old who (coincidentally) was outside the ghost shield. He must've flown upward when the shield was first activated. Youngblood cursed himself for teaching the kid how to fly.

"Dat was sooooo cool!" He threw the switch behind him and smiled enormously before half-flying, half-wobbling, away.

Youngblood blinked.

"Now what?" He asked the parrot whose eye twitched slightly.

"LEAK!" Was the only response he got.

* * *

**_He can FLY! Haha, I picked Youngblood not only because most of you guys suggested it, but also someone had to cheer up Danny and an annoying ten-year-old was the best bet of doingso. The Box Ghost isn't in this chapter either but since Danny's heading to town he's going to meet Jonny and Kitty next. I figured since they're rarely in the Ghost Zone anyway, Danny can just 'bump' into them...hehe...See you next time!_**


	11. Johnny and Kitty

**_Yay! I updated! Go me! Okay that's a little self absorbed but not the point my friend. I'm a little happy at the moment. Don't know why. Yesterday I figured out I can't iceskate and nowI can't walk! Haha! It was worth my feet getting all cut up though. I had fun and if it wasn't for my date I probably would've fallen twice as much as I already did...hehe. So I'm not that coordinated_****_! What's your point? Anyway, here's the story and I'm not going to be able to update for a while cause I'm going to the beach for a week. Yay beach! I just gotta stay away from the sand cause of my blisters...is it possible to avoid the sand at the beach? Not likely but I can make it work my friends! I wanted to finish this chapter before I left. So enough of my blabbling, enjoy!_**

* * *

Sam stormed off in the biggest huff ever. Why was Tucker so…_thick!_ Her head was too clouded and her mind was focused on nothing but Danny, so she didn't realize she was blowing off her steam in the middle of the woods. She also didn't notice the unusual round object that was at her feet until after she stepped on it, lost her balance, and fell to the ground.

"What the-" Her question was answered though when she saw what she tripped on.

What was the Fenton Thermos doing in the woods? Unless Danny dropped it…

Freezing at the thought, she quickly rolled it around in her hands to see the buttons flashing brightly.

'Occupied'

"So Danny _was _catching ghosts," She said to herself, "But why did he just…abandon it?" She eyed the release button, and soon found her finger sliding over it, "I bet the ghost in here will know…" Quickly she pulled her finger back.

"No, that's too dangerous…" She got to her feet, the thermos by her side, "Danny would be so mad at me if he found out I let the ghosts he caught lose. Even if he did just ditch the thermos…"

_What if he didn't ditch it_, she thought, _What if he was attacked, and was forced to drop it. What if he's fighting for his life right now! _Sam shook her head, expelling the idea. Danny was fine! Just like Jazz said, he could take care of himself. After all, it's not like he was a defenseless little kid…

* * *

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" The toddler shouted, thankful Youngblood had taught him how to fly. It was fun. It really was, even if he didn't know _exactly _how to control it. Just the fact that he was 360 feet in the air made the hybrid smile.

Amity Park looked smaller in the air. One could even see the outskirts of town, surrounding the city. That's probably what caught the ghost's attention first.

A lone cliff hung just north of town. It looked down upon the city and it was occupied by a rather unusual couple. Before Danny knew what was happening, he started shooting toward the cliff, at his apparent top speed…

"Oh Johnny, it's beautiful!" A spiky, green haired girl said to a greasy haired, blonde boy. The boy, Johnny, smiled and turned to the girl.

"Thanks Kitten!" He said, smiling and wrapping his arm around her waist. This was the same place he took that girl, Jazz, right before her stupid ghost brother interrupted. But that's okay, he wasn't here to bother them this time…

**_Zoom!_**

Something zipped past the couple causing Johnny to jump and Kitty to scream. The figure, whatever it was, landed in the tree that was providing shade from the harsh afternoon sun. Leaves rustled and showered down to the ground as the figure struggled to get untangled within the branches of the tree.

Johnny looked down at his shadow on the ground. Not taking any chances, he whispered to it.

"Shadow, fetch!" Kitty heard her boyfriend, but didn't bother stopping the shadow that sparked to life at their feet. Flying into the tree, Shadow came back out with the weird disturbance…

A toddler, around the age of two, was squirming to get out of the Shadow's grip. He looked so familiar to Johnny it was kinda creepy. He had a fearful look on his face that was covered with his silver-white hair and his green eyes kept giving Shadow terrified looks. The fact that Shadow was holding him by his ankle probably wasn't helping either.

"What the-?" Johnny started, letting go of Kitty.

"Awwwwww!" His girlfriend said, rushing over to Shadow and the boy. She grabbed the shaking figure and pulled him into a hug, "JOHNNY!" She shouted over her shoulder, "YOUR STUPID BAD LUCK SHADOW IS SCARING HIM!" The boy whimpered in the girl's arms.  
"What? Kitty he's just a little-" Kitty gave him a deadly glare, daring him to finish that sentence. Johnny froze and motioned for his shadow to return to his feet. Kitty turned back to the boy.

"There, there," she cooed, patting Danny's head and picking him up off the ground, "The big, mean shadow's gone now." Danny looked up at Kitty and the female ghost held back another 'Aw!'

"Who are you?" he asked, Kitty couldn't resist anymore.

"Awwwwwww!" she repeated and Johnny rolled his eyes, "Look Johnny, he's so little!"

"Yeah, a little annoying…" He muttered under his breath but put on a fake smile for his girlfriend, "Yeah he is! Can we just…you know…let him loose and get back to what we were doing?" Kitty scowled.

"JOHNNY! HE'S ONLY A KID!" She turned to Danny and tickled his stomach,

causing the hybrid to giggle, "Aren't you! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" Johnny cringed at the baby voice she was making.

"_Kitty!_" Johnny whined, looking at his girlfriend, "This was supposed to be you and me time!"

"I know Johnny!" Kitty said, placing Danny on Johnny's motorcycle, the hybrid smiled after seeing where he was, "But he's just a little kid and he needs to be watched by a responsible person...like me!" She giggled at the idea.

"Vroom!" Danny muttered to himself, making fake motorcycle noises. No one noticed when he started playing with the keys.

"Like you?" Johnny nearly laughed, "Kitty, you couldn't even keep yourself alive, what makes you think you can watch a little kid."

"Because he's a ghost too!" Kitty snapped, angry that her boyfriend didn't think she could watch a toddler, "I'm not like some people who will just, set him anywhere, leave him, and then he gets in all sorts of trouble…"

"Kinda like how you just did?" Johnny asked, hearing his bike start up. Kitty's brow furrowed and she turned around to see that not only had Danny turned the bike on, he was also one turn away to taking off to the parts unknown.

"Kinda…" Kitty answered, wide-eyed. She snapped out of her state and slowly started reaching for the boy.

"So…what's your name?" She asked in hopes of distracting him until she could grab him. Unless Kitty could dive at 75 mph, that wasn't going to happen.

"DANNY PHANTOM!" Danny shouted behind him as the bike zoomed forward and down the curvy cliff.

"SHADOW, ATTACK!" Johnny shouted at the ground. Once again his shadow sparked up and headed for the toddler.

"NO, SHADOW, NO!" Kitty yelled after him, "DON'T ATTACK! JUST BRING HIM BACK!"

* * *

Danny was doing pretty well for a two-year-old with no license. He managed to dodge all the cars, people, and any other obstacles that seemed to be getting in his way. And (minus the fact that he was on the wrong side of the road and not even really _on _the road for that matter), he didn't hit anything except a punch buggy that he easily ramped off of. It didn't take long for the hybrid to realize he was being followed.

Shadow appeared in the rearview mirror a while ago. Danny just never really cared, but the fact that the black figure in the sky was slowly catching up with him was starting to freak him out.

"GO AWAY!" Danny yelled over the roar of the motorcycle engine. Shadow just smirked and dove downward, scooping up Danny in the process and allowing Johnny's bike to swerve driverless around the block.

"LEMME GO!" Danny squealed, kicking and thrashing to get away from the shadow. Shadow's grip tightened and he started flying back toward the cliff.

A green blast from behind him made him stop and turn around.

The cars were all backed up with the incident with Danny. But one vehicle was towered over all the others in both its size and drivers.

Maddie Fenton was standing on the Fenton Assault Vehicle with the Fenton Bazooka steaming slightly from the previous attack.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU ECTOPLASMIC CREEP!" Shadow and Danny looked at each other, both confused at the name the hybrid's mom just gave them.

"Hi Mommy!" Danny waved, nearly jumping out of Shadow's arms. Maddie aimed another blast but her husband beat her to it.

"EAT ECTOPLASM GHOST FREAKS!" He yelled, and fired away. Maddie stood wide-eyed and horrorstruck as blast after blast missed the two ghosts. Only one stray one actually hit its target. To Maddie's relief, it was Shadow that was blasted away.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Danny shouted as he began to fall. Gasping, Maddie flipped over her car to the one in front of her and dove for the falling ghost boy: catching him just in time.

"HI MOMMY!" Danny repeated; his green eyes big and blinking. Maddie smiled and brushed away some of his white-hair that draped into his face. Hugging him slightly, she looked over at her shocked husband.

"GET AWAY FROM HER GHOST!" Jack shouted, pulling out the Fenton Weasel. Maddie pulled Danny closer.

"JACK, PUT THAT AWAY! HE'S NOT HURTING ANYONE!" To Danny she added, "Isn't that right sweetie!" Danny giggled and phased to the ground. Maddie watched him carefully at first before turning to her husband.

"But Maddie, he's a ghost. All ghosts are evil!"

"That may be true dear," Maddie said, "and I believe it with every fiber of my being. But he's just a little kid!"

"A little kid that likes motorcycles…" Jack added. Maddie looked at him oddly and he answered her question by pointing behind her. Danny was mounting Johnny 13's bike again, which had been abandoned in the middle of the road. That was probably the only reason why traffic was still holding up. That, and Maddie and Jack were still standing in everyone's way.

"Vrooooooom!" Danny said for the second time and cranked the handle causing the bike to shoot off.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Was the last thing Jack and Maddie heard…

* * *

"Oh…I just know your stupid bad luck shadow hurt him Johnny!" Kitty said worriedly. Johnny sighed. That kid was getting more attention than he was at the moment and frankly, he didn't like it.

"Kitty come ON! I stole that stupid ghost portal thing _again,_ just so you and me could have some time together! And now you're obsessing about some stupid kid!"

"_Stupid?_" Kitty spat, turning her now furious attention back to her boyfriend, "You don't like kids?"

"No," Johnny said bluntly, "I can't stand 'em!"

"So you haven't thought about me and you having kids when we get married?" She asked, still hissing out her words.

"Of course not!" Johnny laughed, missing her hatred entirely. He caught it a tad to late. Kitty was about to strangle him. She probably would have too if Shadow didn't come rushing back to Johnny's feet, completely exhausted.

"Shadow…" Kitty started, a little uneasy, "Where's the little kid?" Shadow didn't answer, he didn't even come out. He just stayed at her boyfriend's feet.

"Kitty, I'm sorry," Johnny apologized, ignoring the girl's concern, "I love kids! Really I do! But Danny Phantom is the kid that messed up our relationship last time…and I don't want that to happen again." Kitty looked at Johnny who kicked the dirt and stuck his hands deep in his pockets. The girl smiled at him.

"Oh Johnny, I understand," She kissed her boyfriend and looked out toward the cliff, "I just don't want him to get hurt is all…" The sound of a roaring bike making its way up the side of the cliff broke the silence. Johnny frowned and turned to see what was coming. His frown fell further when he realized that it was the same kid that interrupted them last time.

"Ah man!" Danny said, jumping off the motorcycle and letting it fall to the ground, "I tink it's bwoken!" He fell into a giggling fit. Kitty squeaked with excitement after what was happening just sunk in. In a quick motion, the she rushed up to Danny and scooped him in an enormous hug.

"You're okay! Aww! I was so worried!" Johnny sighed. He gave up with Kitty and decided to see what he could do about his bike. He gasped when he saw the handlebars.

"I thought that mean shadow got a hold of you! Don't do that! You scared me!"

"Kitty…" Johnny barely whispered. The thing he was looking for was clutched tightly in the toddler's hand.

"Kitty…"

"You poor, poor thing! I'm so glad you came back!"

"Kitty! He has the portal!" Kitty gasped and pulled away from her hug. Johnny was right, Danny was moments away from hitting the button and he would have if Kitty didn't snatch it away.

"Wow," Kitty sighed with relief, "That was close…"

"Here," Johnny said, also relieved and clapping his hands over Kitty's, "I'll put it back on the-" Johnny froze when he realized what he just did. When he reached for the portal, he hit the button…

Before any of them knew what was happening, all three ghosts were being forced into the Ghost Zone. Johnny's bike disappeared the moment they were gone and the portal fell to the ground, shattering into countless pieces.

* * *

**_Danny's in the Ghost Zone! He's going to lose Johnny and Kitty really really fast. I had to bring him in the Ghost Zone because Clockwork's there. Yep, that's right, Clockwork...I had to do him okay! I mean, I love the guy! He's the best and Danny's really going to be messing with the stupid Observants more than the master of time himself. Yeah, I don't like them that much... _**


	12. Clockwork

**_Hey! I'm baaaaaack! Haha. Come on! I wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that! I know how many of you couldn't wait for Clockwork and I must say I actually had a lot of fun with him. But anyway enjoy the story!_**

* * *

"Was that Johnny 13's motorcycle?" Jazz asked after a rather unusual vehicle that was being chased by a shadowy figure in the sky ramped off the hood of her punch buggy. Traffic was just starting to move so she really didn't have too much time to ponder the thought but a large RV with shouting passengers made her slam on the brakes, regardless of the irritated cars behind her.

"But Maddie, I was doing fine! I almost hit him!"

"Jack! I really don't have time for this! We need to find him, and we need to find him now!"

"I don't see why he's so important to you…I mean, he is a ghost after all…"

"Jack, I love you, but you need to _really_ consider shutting up…"

Jazz tried to sink low into her seat as her parents drove by. She was, after all, supposed to be in school. Even though it was almost over. When they were out of site she sighed with relief.

_Who were they talking about?_ She couldn't help but wonder as she was forced to move with the traffic again, _Could it be Danny? No, Danny's fine. And even if Mom and Dad were chasing him…he knows how to get away…_

"I hope…" She added to herself as she turned the corner and stopped at a traffic light.

* * *

Johnny was the first ghost to fall on the floating rock in the middle of the paranormal world. Kitty landed on top of him shortly after and Danny fell last, finalizing the dog pile on the annoyed biker. Pushing his girlfriend off of him, he easily grabbed Danny by the shoulders and looked at him through hateful eyes.

"You stupid brat!" He shouted, ignoring Kitty whose brow furrowed in dislike, "We were fine until you came along! You ruin absolutely EVERYTHING!" Danny blinked at this and grinned.

"Yup!" He shouted happily, "I does!"

"Do," Kitty corrected, then turned to Johnny who was still engulfed with rage, "put him down 13."

"What?" The statement startled the boy. This was the same kid that messed up their relationship last time! Why did she always stick up for him?

"You heard me Johnny!" Kitty said, her tone turning icy and her glare darkening.

"But-"

"No."

"Kitty…"

"No."

"Come on!"

"NO, JOHNNY!"

Danny looked between the arguing two. His head turning to each new speaker until eventually he got bored of the debate and phased through Johnny's fingers, completely unnoticed. Jumping of the floating rock, he caught himself and began flying wherever his off balance ability would take him. And that was another floating rock with a tower of some sort. Danny landed on the unusual floating building and grinned when he saw what lay ahead.

The door to the Clock Tower was open…

* * *

"Clockwork," The first Observant stated as the two time watchers entered the Clock Tower. The Master of Time sighed in annoyance and turned around, narrowing his eyes and the nagging figures.

"Daniel is destroying Amity Park single handedly…" The Cyclops-like creature continued.

"He is scaring citizens," The second one followed the first.

"Destroying buildings…"

"Causing chaos…"

"And generally…"

"Being a nuisance." They finished the last statement together which just bugged Clockwork even more.

"And you're telling me this _why?_" He asked, clearly uninterested.

"Danny Phantom is your responsibility Clockwork."

"And frankly, you're not doing your job." Clockwork scowled.

"_I'm_ not doing my job?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and turning into the infant version of himself. He ignored the transformation and continued his defense, "Apparently you're the one's who aren't paying attention because he's doing everything you just mentioned in a two-year-old status…"

"We are aware of his current condition Clockwork…"

"But he is still _your_ responsibility and everything we just mentioned is the path to…that." Clockwork didn't have to follow the Observant's finger to know he was referring to the thermos that contained the future evil version of Danny.

"He's a toddler. The only thing he does is find ways to annoy people he doesn't like and the only path he's on right now is the path to the Clock Tower-"

"WHAT!" Clockwork held back a grin. He knew their reaction was going to be shocked, but seeing it first hand made the Master of Time snicker.

"Clockwork you cannot let Danny Phantom come here in his destructive state."

"Too late." Clockwork said and motioned to the newest arrival in the room. Danny was awed. Everything was so big and spirally. It made the toddler's eyes grow big along with the smile on his face. It was then that he noticed the three in front of him.

He spotted the Observants first...

Danny's eyes were fixed on the robed, one-eyed figures. He was still in his trance when they started talking to him.

"Danny Phantom," the first Observant said a little uneasy and unsure, "you are unwelcome in the Clock Tower while you are in your current-"

"Wow!" Danny said at last, slowly walking up to the two in front of him. He turned his head from side-to-side, taking in everything he was seeing, "You's guys gots one eyeball!" The two looked at each other in confusion.

"Um…yes well, anyway…you are not allowed in the-"

"Just one!" Danny continued, interrupting the Observant and completely ignoring the fact that he spoke, "You's gots just one! Not two! One!" He giggled and the two shrugged. Danny took his right hand and clapped it over his eye.

"Now I'm like you! One eyes!" He took his hand away, "Two eyes! One eyes! Two eyes! NO EYES!" Both Danny's hands were covering his line of vision and he continued to giggle even after he tripped over his feet. Uncovering his eyes, he smiled when he saw something somewhat familiar.

"What's that?" He pointed in the corner and before the Observants and Clockwork knew what he was referring to, Danny was already there.

"I gots sometin like dis." He said happily, holding up the thermos that kept Dan Phantom captive.

"NO!" Both Observants screamed and ran over to the toddler, thrusting the thermos out of his hands. Both of them ignored Danny's lower lip which quivered slightly.

"Clockwork, look what you've done!" The first Observant snapped, placing the Fenton Thermos out of toddler reach.

"What do you mean what I've done?" Clockwork defended, "That crazy Balor girl's the reason why he's like this! I can't mess with time to change that!"

"Never stopped you before…" The second Observant said getting a dark glare from Clockwork.

"I want dat!" Danny said, pointing to the thermos and trying to fly up to get it. The Observant that was holding his head down was the only thing preventing him from it.

Danny growled in frustration.

"No," the Observant said, pointing a stern finger in front of the toddler who pouted in response.

"Leave him alone, he's just a kid…" Clockwork said, rolling his eyes at the two. His eyes widened slightly when he saw what the 'kid' was doing. Danny's hatred toward the Observants was enough to get him concentrating on his powers. Even if he was completely unaware of what he was doing…Clockwork couldn't help but smile when there was now three Danny's surrounding the Observants. All of them had the same hateful glare and all of them were oblivious to the fact they just split. The Observants didn't notice either and Clockwork…wasn't planning on saying a word…

"Just a kid Clockwork?"

"This 'kid' nearly endangered the Ghost Zone and the human world." Clockwork wasn't listening. He was waiting for the three Danny's to notice they were…well…three Danny's. So far they haven't figured it out yet…

"This 'kid' beat half his enemies back into the Ghost Zone."

"This 'kid'-Omph!" Clockwork couldn't help but smile. The Danny's figured out what they did. Diving on top of the Observants they tackled them to the ground.

"CLOCKWORK!" One shouted, pushing off a Phantom that was biting his ankle.

"DO SOMETHING!" The second one finished. Clockwork stared.

"I can't," He said, trying to come up with a distraction that would continue the torture of the annoying Cyclopes, "I dropped my time staff." With those words, Clockwork 'dropped' his staff by tossing it three feet beside him. That probably wasn't such a great idea, however. The original Danny that got kicked off the Observant found the staff before Clockwork could 'grab it' and stared at it amazed.

"What does dis do?" He asked, referring to the button on the side.

"NO!" The two scrambling on the floor shouted. Danny hit the button and everything in the Clock Tower froze.

Everything, but Danny and Clockwork.

"WOW!" Danny said when he looked up and saw the Observants wide-eyed and still on the floor. One Danny was thrown in the air; he looked like he was in an attack position and about to strike. The second one looked like it was using the orbs on the Observant's heads as beat drums.

Clockwork grinned and held out his hand.

"May I have my staff back?" Danny stared, but didn't object. Handing the ghost back his staff, he smiled when he saw Clockwork change forms again.

"Wow!" He said for the third time, "How did you do dat?"

"I am the Master of Time; I can do a lot of things." He turned to the orb that showed the timelines and started fiddling with his staff.

"Pwove it!" Clockwork stopped and looked at the boy. He was dead serious.

"Prove what? That I control the timeline?" Danny nodded and smiled when Clockwork changed into an old man.

"I'm not going to prove to a child that-"

"PWOVE IT! PWOVE IT! PWOVE IT!" Danny chanted, Clockwork frowned.

_"Time Out!"_ He said, clicking the button on the side of his staff. Rolling his eyes at the frozen toddler, he flew over to the other Danny's that were still frozen and attacking the panicking Observants. Grabbing both of them he tossed them at the original Danny. Both duplicates turned white and were absorbed by the toddler who was still frozen time. Flying over to a wall he grabbed a Time Medallion from the rack and placed it around the toddler's neck.

Danny instantly fell into life and he looked at the Master of Time through big blinking eyes.

"I still don'ts bewieves you…" He said, folding his arms and turning away. Clockwork smiled.

"Whatever Danny…" He said and grabbed the toddler by his wrist.

"Hey!" The two-year-old protested, Clockwork ignored him and with a simple toss, he threw him into the orb that hovered above the two.

_"Time In!" _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Observants shouted on the ground. Clockwork shook his head and smiled. The two frowned and were about to say something before Clockwork interrupted.

"Everything's fine…everything's the way it's supposed to be. He'll get back to normal…just let him have some fun first…" He turned to the two that were picking themselves up off the floor, "Now if you would be so kind as to…leave me to my work?" Looking at Clockwork, then at each other, the two Observants left the Clock Tower without another word.

"Eh…Clockwork…" The two stopped and turned around.

"I know," Clockwork answered, "this never happened…"

Clockwork's eyes followed them out the door, and the moment they were gone, he could no longer hold back his snickers…

* * *

**_Hope you liked it... I am seriously debating on who to do next. It's either Jazz or Desiree...I'll get back to you on which one it's going to be. I'm really leaning more toward Desiree believe it or not...just cause I can fit her in a little better. But don't worry folks, he will meet Jazz too. Until next time!_**

**_-angelofsuspense_**


	13. Desiree

**_I updated! Hurah! And that's not all! I also got Chapter 1 rewritten and better than before! Then again, anything I put in replace for Chapter 1is better than before...yeah...I didn't like that Chapter too much...anywho, if you get the chance go ahead and read it! I swear it's better than the original! With that being said, enjoy Desiree!_**

* * *

Sam sighed in annoyance. All the Fentons seemed to be missing! Of course, Danny was nowhere to be found. The last time Sam saw Jazz was right before they split up, and Maddie and Jack weren't home. She only knew that because she was currently in the Fenton household.

She looked at the empty cylinder in her hand as she walked back up the lab stairs, and entered the kitchen. Technically, she shouldn't have been in this house while the owners weren't home. But she _had_ to release the ghosts into the Ghost Zone before she released them into the Real world. The thermos had taunted her the whole way here, daring her to open it and question the ghosts that were trapped inside.

Finally she gave up and went to FentonWorks.

Sam walked out of the building, tightening her grip on the ghost trap.

"Danny had better be hurt when I find him…" she thought out loud, twisting the cap around on the thermos. "If he's not…he's sure going to be!"

* * *

Danny materialized in the air, and fell into a fountain with a splash. How he ended up in the center of Amity Park's wishing well was anyone's guess, but no one seemed to notice the soaking wet toddler. Half swimming over to the ledge, he crawled over it and landed on the concrete below.

"Ow…" he muttered as he got up and rubbed his head.

"Daddy, Daddy, look!" A little girl's voice drew his attention from across the fountain. "A wishing well! Can I make a wish, Daddy? Can I? Can I, _please?_"

"_Shelby,_" a very familiar but rather jumpy voice started to say. Shelby paid no attention to it and ran up to the fountain. "Don't you think we had enough excitement for the day?"

"But _Daddy_," Shelby whined, "I wanna make a _wish!_" Greg made a face, but handed his daughter a quarter. Shelby squealed with delight, and tossed the coin in the water. Danny stood up and walked over to the eager girl, catching the man's attention on the way over.

"AHHH!" Greg shouted, grabbing Shelby and throwing her over his shoulder. "Get away! We had enough ghost run-ins for today!"

"Hm…" Shelby thought, trying to decide on something. She acted like the whole ordeal in the coffee shop had never happened. "I wish I had…"

"Shoo," Greg motioned to Danny. The toddler's brow furrowed. "Go on! Get away! Go back to your…whoever it is that watches you…" Danny opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Shelby.

"A pony!" Greg looked at his daughter in confusion. But ignored her and turned back to Danny. The hybrid shivered and his breath was visible for a moment. Greg stared suspiciously, but quickly shook it off.

"I told you to go away!" he continued. Danny turned toward the wishing well and looked at it questionably. A green fog bubbled up from the water and swirled in the air.

"_So you have wished it, so shall it be…_"

"What?" Greg asked, apprehensively, but, before he could say anything else, a woman appeared above them.

The fact that her skin was green and she was floating was a pretty good sign that she was a ghost, but only Greg was horrorstruck. Danny and Shelby looked up in amazement as the new girl flicked her wrist, and the pony Shelby requested appeared before the two humans.

It looked sweet at first, innocent too. The eyes were a big, glassy blue, and its mane and tail were white with pink strips and pretty ribbons. Then it grew fangs and piercing red eyes. Greg screamed and took off with his daughter still swung over his shoulder. The 'pony', which now more resembled a dragon, chased after them.

Desiree laughed in the sky.

"Yes," she muttered to herself. "The more wishes I grant, the stronger I become. And with that child gone no one can stop me!" She turned around to fly off in the other direction, but was blocked off by a white haired kid.

"HI!" Danny shouted. The ghost screamed, and flew back slightly until she realized what surprised her.

"Young intruder, you _dare _sneak up on me?"

"I'm Danny Phantom!" he smiled. Desiree smirked.

"I am Desiree, what is your-Danny Phantom?" She stared at the two-year-old in front of her. He smiled back. The child did share a striking resemblance to Danny Phantom, but a resemblance was the only thing he had. The Phantom she knew was fourteen. The Phantom she knew would have attacked instead of sneaking up and saying "HI!" The Phantom she new was...taller.

This…was not Danny Phantom.

Still, a wish maker was a wish maker, and Desiree wasn't picky, as long as he made a wish.

"Danny Phantom," she started, and her smile grew when she saw him turn his attention to her. "What is your wish?"

Danny thought for a minute. "I'm dis many!" He shouted happily, and held up two fingers.

"Yes, yes, but…what is your wish?" Desiree smiled when the toddler started thinking again.

"You'we gween!" Desiree raised an annoyed eyebrow. Her teeth clenched together in her mouth, but she tried to show no sign of her anger and impatience. "Gween lady! Gween lady! Just wike a gween bean!"

"Do you like green beans?" Desiree asked. Maybe she could trick him into giving her a wish.

"Ew! No!" Danny stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I wike ice-cweam!"

"Ice-cream?" The wishing ghost smiled and raised her hands in the air. _"So you have wished it, so shall it-"_

"But I alweady had ice-cweam today." Danny stopped her. Desiree sighed in annoyance. She let her hands drop to her side.

"What else do you like?" she asked, trying her hardest to be patient. It would be worth it when he gave her the wish. She would be stronger and could beat the real Danny Phantom when he showed up.

"Hm…" Danny thought again.

"Let me help you…" Desiree said after a few minutes of silence. "Do you want…candy?" Danny shook his head no. "Toys?" Another no.

Desiree rubbed her temples doing her best to stay calm.

"Okay…okay…" she muttered under her breath. "Is there anything you _do _want?" Danny's face lit up with excitement as the thing the girl was asking finally sunk in.

"Oh, yeah!" Danny giggled. "I want…peanut butter and Jell-O sandwich!"

"Jell-O?" Desiree thought for a second. "Don't you mean jelly?"

"Nope." Danny smiled. The female ghost just shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands back up in the air.

_"So you have wished it, so shall it be…" _Green fog swirled around the toddler, and he smiled as the form of his desire shaped in his hands. He turned it around suspiciously.

"Like it?" Desiree asked. All he needed to say was yes. She could already feel the power rushing through her.

"NO!" Danny shouted unexpectedly, and shoved the sandwich in the woman's face. "Dar's too much peanut butter and not enough Jell-O!" Desiree stared in shock.

"It's exactly the same amount!" she shouted back.

Danny nodded. "I know, but I likes Jell-O more than peanut butter…" Desiree twitched, but put on another fake grin.

"Okay." She gritted her teeth again, but changed the sandwich. Jell-O seeped out through the sides of the bread and dripped into the fountain below.

"Happy?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. Danny shook his head no. "What now?"

"Where's the jelly?" Danny asked.

"You said you wanted Jell-O!" she shouted angrily.

The hybrid laughed. "Who eats Jell-O on a peanut butter and _jelly _sandwich? Silly!"

Desiree wanted to strangle Danny, but she had to keep her cool. He had what she wanted after all.

Throwing her hands up in the air, she fixed the stupid wish for a final time.

"Well?" she practically hissed. Danny looked at it, and an enormous smile instantly spread on his face. He nodded his head yes, and Desiree sighed with relief.

"It's perfect!" Danny giggled, then threw the sandwich over his shoulder. Desiree stared in surprise.

"What did you do that for?" she nearly screamed. Danny looked at her and blinked.

"Oh," he smiled when he got what she said. "I'm awergic to peanut butter."

"**_AHHHHHHHH!_**" Desiree started pulling out her hair. Danny looked around and slowly floated backwards, away from the crazy lady in front of him.

"YOU IDIOTIC BRAT!" she shouted, turning her hand into a rope and lassoing it around the toddler. "YOU DARE MOCK MY SPELL CASTING?"

She flicked her wrist downward, and smashed him into a park bench.

"Ow!" Danny moaned as he got up, teary eyed. "You'we mean!"

Desiree was too angry to respond to him. A mallet replaced her ropey hand and she raised it high above her head.

"I WISH YOU WOULD GO AWAY YOU BIG MEANIE!" He cried. Desiree froze in place. Her eyes widened and she stared at the toddler sobbing on the ground.

"What? NO!" Her form began to fade in the air, "I must obey!" She gave one final scream before her figure faded and vanished into the Ghost Zone.

The toddler looked up and noticed he was alone. After a few seconds of searching for the green lady, he gave up and flew back toward the city.

"So yous wanted it, and now yous got it…" He said to himself, and giggled at his revised version of Desiree's motto.

* * *

"Watch it pipsqueak!" Ember shouted as she landed on Skulker.

"I have done nothing you wannabe pop star!" The green blob shouted back, and crawled out from underneath her.

"None of us did anything. I-Technus-master of all technology, suggest we-"

"I thought you stopped doing that." Ember growled.

"And I thought you cared about the way you looked…" Technus snickered at the pop star who looked like a raccoon. The three ghosts had landed in a heap in the Ghost Zone after Sam had set them free from the thermos. They were mad, irritated, and feeling a tad claustrophobic, but other than that, they were okay. Unfortunately for them, they landed just outside Walker's prison, and this didn't go unnoticed.

"What are you punks doing hanging around my prison?" the ghost warden asked, showing no sympathy to the three on the floor.

"That stupid ghost kid messed everything up!" Ember complained.

"Yeah!" Technus said, then coughed and shivered, "He gave me a stupid virus!"

"He took control of my armor…and then broke it!" Skulker sat on Ember's shoulder.

"He used some weird scream thing on me!" Ember hissed and pointed to her face.

"Who did?" A passing Spectra and Bertrand asked, inviting themselves in the conversation.

"Phantom." Walker answered bluntly. Spectra gasped.

"Phantom?" Kitty asked, joining the argument like Spectra did. An annoyed Johnny tagged behind her.

Walker sighed. "He tied up my best men…"

"He made us fight!" Johnny frowned, not liking the lack of attention he was getting from his girlfriend. Half an hour of convincing her that this was all Phantom's fault and she _still _wants to talk about him.

"He's worse as a two-year-old than he is when he's fourteen!" Ember shouted, throwing her hands up in the air and accidentally knocking Skulker off her shoulder.

"Does anyone…" Technus started, but sneezed and shivered again.

"…know how he turned two?" Spectra finished. Silence replaced the argument. Nothing came to anyone's mind.

"I found out from the Box Ghost." Skulker said at last, taking refuge in Kitty's wild hair.

"Me too." Ember added.

"Same here." Walker muttered. Technus sneezed again and sniffed. But he raised his hand in the air.

"Uh…ditto."

"Us too." Spectra added, referring to her and Bertrand.

"That punk released all my prisoners!" Walker added.

"So…" Kitty trailed, adding up everything the ghosts had said. "This is all the Box Ghost's fault?"

"Sure is!" Ember growled. Blue flame consumed her body and when it was gone she was back to normal. "Let's go get that loser!" Everyone in the circle nodded in agreement. In a stirring show of solidarity, they took off...each in a completely different direction.

"Uh…" Johnny asked sheepishly. "Does anyone know where he is?"

* * *

**_Okay, I'm going to be evil, and NOT tell you who's next. I know, the suspense is killing you right? Well, um...hello? angelofsuspense NOT angelofgiveaways. Haha! Just don't kill me and I promise I'll update soon! Oh WEEE this is fun! _**

**_Big thanks to Epona Harper for beta reading!_**

**_-angelofsuspense_**

* * *

Return to Top 


	14. Vlad Plasmius

**_Thanks for the reviews guys. Now, show of hands...how many people want to see Vlad outsmarted by a two-year-old? Well, I sure did. I had fun with this chapter...it reminds me of my brother SO much. Well, enjoy the next chapter, and as always BIG THANKS to Epona Harper for beta reading._**

* * *

"Ah, much better…" Skulker said to himself as he got into his spare armor. He had split off from the rest of the angry mob to fetch another suit and more weapons. He did not care to try to stow away on someone's shoulder. He was just about to leave and catch up with the hunting party when a figure just outside his door caught his attention.

"Skulker," it said, "where is just about everyone in the Ghost Zone going?" Skulker motioned for his guest to come in.

"Well, Plasmius," Skulker said, grabbing a bunch of weapons from his arsenal on the wall. "Rumor has it the Box Ghost turned the ghost child into a two-year-old." Plasmius raised an eyebrow.

"So they're all after Daniel? That's stupid. Who listens to what the Box Ghost says."

"Oh, but it's true." Skulker assured him. "I've seen him myself. He can't remember a thing either, but we're not after the child…" He turned around, but Vlad wasn't there. A smile snaked across Skulker's face as he realized where his boss had probably gone. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he snickered as he took off to find the others.

* * *

Danny spun around as he flew. It didn't seem like anyone else in Amity 

Park could go this high...and he was enjoying it to the hilt. He found a flock of birds and followed them into a cloud. The toddler was dripping wet when he came out of it, but he didn't care.

"BIRDIE!" He shouted, throwing himself over the flock which scattered in fear. He giggled to himself and continued flying in circles. The toddler ignored the blue mist that appeared again, although he was beginning to figure out what it meant. Every time that happened, someone weird would come. He wasn't about to go look for them though. Why bother? He always ended up running into them anyway…

"Having fun, Daniel?" A voice asked. The toddler was on his back, gazing at the clear sky. He didn't answer the voice, even though he had been sort of expecting it. A ghost appeared beside him.

Of course, the first thing Danny noticed was that his skin had a creepy blue color. He also had red eyes, and black hair that was in a 'U' shape similar to mean ghost who hit him. But something about this ghost was different. Danny wasn't too sure what it was, but he knew he didn't like him.

The man grabbed Danny's foot and spun him upright.

"Hello, Daniel," Vlad grinned at the two-year-old. Danny frowned back.

"You'we weird…" he said bluntly. "And my name's Danny, not-"

"Oh, no my boy, your name's Daniel," he said. Danny frowned. "Oh, no, it's not..." He broke off as Vlad chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Your voice," the ghost replied, smiling at the child's scowl. "Allow me to introduce myself, although we have already met…" The toddler cocked his head to the side in confusion. The older hybrid gave him a reassuring look and continued.

"I am Vlad Plasmius, but please, call me Father…"

"But you're not my Daddy-"

"Ah, poor, poor Daniel-" He pulled the toddler into a hug.

"Danny-"

"Whatever. You hit your head, and have something called amnesia." He stifled a sigh as the halfa only stared at him. "It means you forget things…"

"Oh." The toddler bit his lip in thought. Vlad ruffled his hair and grinned. His plan was working. After all, how hard could it be for him to charm the child into believing him? He slowly brought him back down to earth.

"But I alweadys gots a Daddy…" Danny defended.

"Yes, you do." Vlad answered, pulling the baby ghost closer. "You have me." Both hybrids landed on a roof top, and Danny slipped out of Vlad's grip.

"Nuh-uh!" The toddler objected. Vlad knew he was referring to Jack, but he had to get that image out of Danny's head. Besides, if this worked, getting Maddie would be a piece of cake.

"My daddy isn't as ugly as you." Plasmius twitched. "And der's no way my mommy would wike someone wike you."

"You…you saw them?"

Danny nodded. "Saw dem make Mr. Fweaky Man go POOF!"

Vlad tried to pick Danny up again, but the toddler pulled away. "I'm your father. Not that bumbling fool you've come to know." Danny blinked. He was so confused.

"What?"

"I'm your dad. End of story." The toddler shrugged and smiled.

"Okay whatever you say Mr. Cwazy Man." He ran up and hugged Vlad. "I means Daddy!"

Vlad smirked. "Yes," he said to himself. "Everything is going according to plan. Soon Maddie will-"

"Why you talking to youwself?" Danny asked, appearing by Vlad's shoulder.

"I wasn't talking to-"

"Yes you was!" Danny insisted, giggling and jumping back on the roof. "Yous was going wike dis!" Danny stood upright, and put on a very stern face.

"Huwah! I am alones, and talking to myselfs!" Vlad's face grew red. How was it possible for an ignorant toddler to be so adept at mockery?

"I assure you Daniel, I was not-"

"DANNY!" the toddler shouted. He still didn't like this man, even if he did claim to be his father. Not to mention half the things he was saying made no sense. "DANNY! DANNY! DANNY! My name is DANNY!"

"_Okay_," Vlad snapped. "Either way, your mother and I will live happily in my mansion along with you, and possibly your sister, Jasmine." Danny stared at the vampire-looking ghost in front of him.

"Wow, you _awe_ weiwd!" he said at last. "You'we such a cheerio!"

"It's fruit loop, not cheerio. I'm a fruit loop." Vlad realized what he said a little too late. "I mean I'm not! I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!" Danny blinked and took a step backward. Why did everyone always get crazy when he was talking to them?

"Sooo, if you'we not a fruit loop then you'we a cheerio…"

"No! I am not a cheerio either." The toddler thought for a second.

"Soooo…awe you wike…Fwosted Fwakes?" Vlad growled.

"NO! I AM NOT _ANY_ TYPE OF BREAKFAST CEREAL! ESPECIALLY NOT A FRUIT LOOP, SO STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"But…yous said it…not me." the toddler calmly stated. Plasmius sighed. Patience Vlad, patience…

"Fruit loop," he managed to say calmly, "is another way of saying crazy."

"Ooooooooooooh!" the toddler smiled gleefully. So they weren't talking about cereal. "Yeah, yeah, you'we definitely dat…" Vlad grabbed the toddler by the shirt and shook him as he spoke.

"That is no way to speak to your father young man! You must treat me with respect! I am in charge of you. _I _control _you!_" Danny shook slightly in fear.

"_No_," he said, going intangible and slipping out of Vlad's grip. "_Yous _don't! Get a wife you fruit loop!"

"I will get a wife! Very, very soon! YOUR MOTHER!" Vlad was furious. How _dare _Danny act this way? Especially to him!

"I said wife, stupid! As in wiving." Vlad realized that Danny's two-year-old speech patterns were the source of his confusion and tried to reign in his anger...only to lose it again when Danny added, "But you need one of d'ose, too...or a kitty!"

That did it. Never had he been so insulted in his life! And by a two-year-old! With a snarl, he raised his arm and shot the toddler off the side of the building. Only after the blast hit Danny, did Vlad realize what he had done. Panicking, he dove off the side after the falling boy…

* * *

"Jazz? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Jazz flinched at her mother's words. She was still searching for Danny and decided that he might have been at home. He might not have been there, but Jack and Maddie were, and she got caught trying to sneak back out. 

"Um…well, you see Mom," her mind was racing with possible excuses.

"You skipped school! Didn't you young lady!" Jack asked, frowning in disappointment. Jazz gulped.

"N-No…" She smiled innocently. "Um…school…just let out. I just came home afterwards…" Jack's face lightened a bit, but Maddie wasn't buying it.

"Jazz, it's 3:28. School ends in two minutes. _Where _have you been?"

"Uh…" she tried to think of a way to get out of this, but she was interrupted by a scream.

"GET BACK HERE YOU OBNOXIOUS, UNGRATEFUL, LITTLE-"

"MOMMY!" a shrill, childish voice shrieked. Maddie froze and turned to see toddler-ghost flying to her at full speed. Another figure was chasing him. Jack and Maddie instantly recognized him as the Wisconsin Ghost.

"GHOST!" Jack yelled, and fumbled for his weapons.

"Plasmius!" Jazz muttered under her breath. "What's he doing here? And who's that little…"

White hair, green eyes, distinctive jumpsuit and he called Maddie "Mommy". Jazz's eyes widened as realization dawned. "Oh…my…"

"What was that Jazzy pants?" Her father asked, tearing his attention away from his ecto-guns and looking over his shoulder at his daughter.

Jazz was too speechless to respond.

"Go away you fwuit woop!" the panicking toddler cried as he collided with Maddie. She pulled him into a hug without hesitation. The toddler sobbed into the woman's shoulder, and clung to her for dear life. Plasmius landed a few feet in front of them and flashed his most charming smile.

"Come on Danny…" he started. Maddie glanced down at the baby ghost who trembled in fear. "Daddy's sorry he shot you with that ectoblast…"

"You _what?_" Maddie hissed.

"You'we not my daddy!" Danny continued to cry. "He is! He is! He is!" Danny wouldn't look at Vlad, but he kept pointing to Jack. Jack looked up from his guns again and frowned. "Go away and weave me awone!"

"Danny?" Jazz asked. The ghost still wouldn't unbury his head.

"You _hit_ him?" Maddie gritted her teeth. Vlad's face softened at the woman he loved.

"Yes, my dear," Vlad slowly stated. "It was an accident…I really didn't mean to…"

"But you did hit him? And you made him cry?" Plasmius stared with curiosity.

"Yes, I did. But I must ask my dear…why do you care?"

"W-What do you mean?" Vlad's grin grew.

"You're protecting a ghost…aren't you two Amity Park's local ghost hunters?" Maddie pulled Danny closer.

"Um…"

"Just hand over my son and you can get on with your happy pathetic lives…"Danny looked up at Maddie and bit his lip. His emerald, green eyes were shiny with tears and his silvery hair was falling over his face, adding to his waif-like cuteness. Maddie felt a smile tug at her lips.

"He's not my daddy, mommy…" Danny said, trembling again. "Pwease don't make me go wifh him!" Maddie bit her lip. He was just so precious! How could anyone resist a face like that?

"Don't worry sweetheart…" Maddie smiled. "You're not going anywhere…"

"What?" Vlad boomed. "But, he's my son-"

"I don't think a son would be so terrified of his own father…" Maddie spat.

"But he's a ghost!"

"Last time I checked…" Maddie finally set the shaking toddler down. He ran behind her and clung to her leg. "So are you…"

"Oh…butter biscuits!" Vlad muttered before the irritated mother snatched her Fenton Bazooka from Jack and blasted Plasmius away.

"Danny?" Jazz whispered, causing the toddler to jump. She crouched down next to him, staring in amazement. "Is that really you?" Danny scrambled around to the other side of Maddy's leg.

Slowly the toddler nodded his head.

"There, there, Danny," his mother cooed, picking Danny up again and slowly started rocking him. "You've been through quite a day, huh? You must be so tired..." Jazz stared in shock as her mother rocked her younger brother to sleep.

"Maddie? What are you doing?" Jack asked slowly. He didn't quite get what was going on. Weren't they supposed to destroy ghosts? Molecule by molecule? This didn't make any sense!

Maddie looked up from the slumbering two-year-old in her arms.

"What?" It must've hit her after she saw her family's facial expressions. "O-Oh…now Jack…I've been…thinking…" Jack raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "T-This…is Danny Phantom, a very powerful ghost that _somehow_ got turned into a two-year-old."

Jazz tried to hide her gasp. So that really was Danny!

"Yeah…" Her husband prompt. "What's your point Maddie?"

"W-Well, as a two-year-old, he has mistaken us as his parents. Think about it Jack. We could do harmless test, after test, with fantastic results. And as long as we don't hurt or scare him to much, he would trust us just like any other child would trust his parents…and you and I would know so much about ghosts, it would make the Guys in White look bad." Jack's face lit up with excitement.

"Maddie!" He grinned. "You're a genius!" He kissed his wife on the cheek and she went inside the house.

"I have to call Sam and Tucker!" Jazz said, suppressed excitement in her voice. She had found Danny, and he was okay...except for the fact that he was a two-year-old who couldn't seem to remember anything.

"Oh no you don't young lady!" Jack scowled, snatching her cell phone away. "You skipped school today! No cell phone for a week!" Her father followed Maddie into the house and Jazz was left alone on the sidewalk.

"This isn't happening…" Jazz muttered. She screamed at the thought of the experiments her parents were planning to do on her little brother. "HOLD ON DANNY!"

* * *

**_Three guesses who's next. I'll give you two hints:_**

**_1) It starts with 'Jazz' and ends in 'Fenton'. Now who could that be?_**

**_2) It's not Sam...why? Because I'm evil and doing her last. Yes people, Sam ends Terrible Twos...so when you see her name in the chapters...it's over. Sorry to say so, but it's true._**


	15. Jazz Fenton

**_YAY! I updated! Hurah! Go angel, go angel, go angel! Haha. But seriously folks, sorry I took so long. School started yesterday and I'm already sick of it. Speaking of school... I really should start my homework before my procrastination gets me in trouble... again... _o-O**

**_As always, thanks to Epona for betaing._**

---

"Excuse me Miss," Sam froze at the police officer's voice. "We've had multiple reports of a toddler running around Amity. As far as we know, he doesn't have any parents, and we're afraid he might get hurt."

Sam sighed. They weren't going to lecture her about not being in school. Smiling at the concerned authority figure, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sir," she said. "I haven't seen anything, but I'll keep an eye out." The man sighed in annoyance. "I'm guessing I'm not the only one who's told you that…" Sam added. The officer smiled at her.

"Either that or 'Why do you want to find that kid? He's a ghost!'" The man laughed. "Well, I got to go. This kid's getting more attention than Danny Phantom right now."

"D-Danny Phantom?" Sam asked. The officer ignored her stuttering.

"Yeah, you know, the ghost kid. He's a trip, that one. Can never him! Ah well, I have to get back to work. Oh, and miss, if you see anything, call the police please? I don't want to have to worry about a poor, abandoned kid getting hurt." Sam nodded.

"Um… Officer?" she started. "Where was the last place the toddler was seen?"

"Uh… either the mall or the preschool. Can't remember which one though… Thanks again though ma'am! And tell us if you see anything." Sam watched the man turn away.

"A ghost toddler?" she thought out loud. "Man, Danny's going to laugh when he hears that one!"

---

"Okay Maddie, I got the Fenton Foamer, Thermos, and the Ghost Gabber! Anything else?"

Maddie wasn't listening to her rambling husband. Instead, her attention was on the two-year-old cradled peacefully in her arms. Smiling slightly, she set him on the couch and turned to Jack.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Jack raised a curious eyebrow, and shoved the three devices into his wife's hands.

"Maddie, what gives?"

Maddie blinked innocently. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seem to have lost your ghost hunter's touch."  
"_What?_" she asked, clearly offended. "I haven't lost anything!"

"Are you sure? Cause you've been acting strange lately…" Jack gasped and jumped back. "ARE YOU A GHOST!"

Maddie jumped up in shock. Her eyes darted over to the slumbering toddler.

"Shhhh!" she shushed. "You'll wake him up!"

Jack frowned. "That's what I—"

"Shhhhhhh!"

Jack blinked and lowered his voice. "That's what I mean!"

"I already told you Jack…" Maddie whispered. "He is here for experimental purposes only. Nothing else! If we're nice to him… he'll trust us."

"But he's asleep…" Silence.

"Yes, he is... but..."

"But…?"

"But… I need to practice! Being nice to a ghost is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It's not something that I'm going to get used to right away, so… I need to… practice…"

Jack smiled. "Ohhhhh, good idea Maddie! I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I forgive you Jack, but don't jump to conclusions like that…" she laughed, then looked at Danny. A sweet smile replaced her laughter.

"Come on Maddie!" Jack grinned. "I have something I want to show you downstairs. It's the newest ghost hunting weapon I created. And now we can actually see if it works!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." Jack's face lit up with excitement, and he quickly raced downstairs. "Jazz?" Maddie turned to her daughter. Jazz was still standing in the doorway. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open in disbelief. Maddie didn't pay attention to her reaction. "Can you watch Danny for me please? I don't want him to wonder off. Thanks."

Jazz's eyes followed her mother into the kitchen and down the stairs before darting over to the sleeping toddler. Shaking her head and coming out of her trance, Jazz slowly made her way to the boy.

"D-Danny?" she whispered. "Danny?" The baby ghost wouldn't move. "I have to get a hold of Sam and Tucker." She mumbled. "Maybe they can help." Rushing over to the phone, she picked it up and held it to her ear. There was no dial tone.

"What the—?" She hit some buttons.

Still nothing.

She checked to make sure the phone was plugged in. Jazz would've screamed in frustration if she wasn't afraid of waking up Danny.

"MOM!" She called after darting into the kitchen. "Why doesn't the phone work?" Maddie's head appeared at the foot of the lab stairs.

"Oh… remember when you called me at school, sweetie?" Jazz just nodded. "Well, we got cut off because your father tried to plug the Specter Speeder into the living room wall. When he flipped the switch, it overloaded the transformer down the street, causing a temporary blackout. I hope the neighbor's don't mind... They seemed kinda annoyed when they stopped by..."

"I said I was sorry!" Jack yelled from the basement.

"Then why do we still have power?" Jazz asked, referring to the lights and the machines running downstairs.

"Back up generators. Your father and I created them incase there was a power shortage and a ghost invasion at the same time."

"And we don't have phones because…" Jazz asked. Maddie laughed.

"Phones? You can't fight ghosts with a telephone, sweetie." Jazz sighed.

"You can call the police with a telephone."

"Why would we need to do that? Jazz, I'm a ninth degree black belt. Everything Amity Park's police force can do doesn't even compare to the things that I can. Now go watch Danny, okay?" Jazz sighed, but agreed. Shutting the lab door behind her, she headed into the living room.

"Okay," she said to herself. "This really isn't _that_ bad. I can figure out what happened to Danny, and figure out how to change him back. Not to mention the slight possibility that Sam or Tucker could come here."

"Wow, does evewyone talk to demselves hewe?" Jazz jumped at the tiny voice. Turning around, she saw her green-eyed, white-haired brother staring up at her.

"D-Danny…?" Jazz asked, somewhat shocked. Her brother nodded his head.

"Yups! I'm Danny Phantom! I'm dis many!" He held up two fingers. Jazz gapped. "And I wike ice-cweam!"

"Danny…" Jazz rolled her eyes. "Mom and Dad aren't here. So you can cut the baby act now." Danny grinned.

"Haha! You tawk funny!" Jazz's eyes widened and she kneeled down to his height.

"Your… your not acting are you." Danny just stared at her with a big, goofy expression. "Oh my gosh. Okay, Danny, do you know who I am?"

The toddler nodded. "Yous a weiwd lady dat tawks a wot."

"No, I'm your sister Jazz! Danny, something happened to you. Something bad. I don't know what it is, but you do. Can you tell me so that I can fix it?" Danny's brow furrowed.

"Nuffin happened to me." He said. "I's don'ts knows what yous tawking about." Jazz sighed. Her eyes dropped to stare at the floor in defeat. After a moment, she looked up, her attention drawn to something hanging around the toddler's neck.

"Danny? What's this?" she asked, pointing to the Time Medallion.

Danny looked down and smiled.

"It's my pwesent!" He shouted and pulled the necklace into a hug.

"Who gave you your present?" Jazz asked sweetly. Danny shrugged.

"I's gots it when I was wifh the one eyeboll peoples." He smiled. Jazz blinked and tried to hide her confusion. A silence crept in-between the two until the teenager finally gave up on the list of villains running through her head.

"Who?" Danny just smiled, and began playing with the medallion. He was holding it out in front of him and using it as a pretend steering wheel. He even added the car noises.

"Danny, can I see your present?" Danny frowned and pulled the medallion away. He shook his head no. "Please Danny? I just want to see it really, really quick…"

"No!" Danny protested. "It's my pwesent! Get youw own!"

"But I don't have one… can you please share with me?" Jazz put on a fake sad face and the toddler's brow furrowed again.

"Um…"

"Please Danny? You're gonna make me cry…" Danny smiled.

"You cwy cause you don'ts get what yous wants?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Jazz sighed, a little irritated.

"Danny, just give me the stupid thing!" She made a grab at it, but Danny jumped back.

"No!" he shouted. "It's mine! I's wants it! And I'm gonna keep it fowevew, and evew, and evew, and evew, and..." he took one good look at the medallion in his hands and frowned. "I's don'ts wants it anymore…" He tossed it to Jazz.

"Yes," she muttered under her breath as she looked the medallion over. "Just as I thought: CW, that's Clockwork!" Clockwork was one of the only ghosts Jazz has never met, and one of the only ghosts she knew next to nothing about.

A few months ago, she had stumbled across a medallion in Danny's room. When she asked him what it was about, Danny just replied:

"Oh, that's just Clockwork's Time Medallion. Don't worry. He's one of the only ghosts that doesn't want to waste me or put my pelt at the foot of his bed." Jazz had never brought the subject up again.

But now, she wished she had. This Clockwork person obviously knew what had happened to Danny, and if what Danny said was true, then Clockwork wouldn't have been the one to turn Danny into a two-year-old. But if Clockwork didn't do it…

Who did?

"Danny, why did Clockwork give—?" Jazz stopped when she noticed she was alone in her living room. "Oh… great…"

---

"Well Maddie, what do ya think?" Jack boomed with excitement as he held up his new device.

"Um… Jack, it looks just like the Ghost Gabber…"

"That's because it is! The Ghost Gabber 2! I made the installments myself." Maddie smiled sweetly.

"What does it do?" Jack pointed his weapon at the wall.

"Well, since the last Ghost Gabber didn't do too much, this one does that, and more!"

"M-More than nothing, dear?" Maddie asked a tad confused.

"Exactly! Not only does it take things ghosts say and transfer them into things you and I say everyday… but it also gives the ghost a nasty shock that'll temporarily paralyze them… Oh! And it makes tea! Gotta love the tea." Maddie smiled and shook her head.

"It's nice Jack… And I'm sure it'll work…"

"Well we can find out!" Maddie froze.

"What?"

"We can find out if it works! Right now! We have a ghost! Man Maddie! This is the greatest day of my life! I'm so glad you suggested we use Danny Phantom as our genie pig for oncoming experiments!" Maddie stared.

"Oh yeah… my… idea…"

"Let's find out right now!" Before Maddie could object, Jack was running for the stairs.

"J-Jack! Wait!" She called after her husband.

---

"Danny?" Jazz asked, looking behind the couch. "Danny? Come on! This isn't funny! I need to figure this out before Mom and Dad come back!" There was a crash upstairs. "DANNY!" she shouted, and rushed up to her room. Her reading lamp was shattered into countless pieces on the floor. The two-year-old ghost was standing not to far from it. He stared at the lamp, and then looked up at Jazz who had a horrorstruck expression on her face.

"I didn't do it!" Danny quickly defended backing up slightly and bumping a mountain of books over. Danny looked back at Jazz. "I didn't do dat either!"

Jazz sighed. "Danny, you scared me! Don't do that again."

"Okay…" Danny muttered. He was hiding something behind his back that Jazz had just caught.

"Danny? What's that?" She motioned behind him. Danny quickly tried to hid the strange object some more.

"Nofin!" he defended. "I don'ts got nofin!"

"Danny…" Jazz started and took a step closer. Danny quickly went up to Jazz's open window, revealing his item at last.

It was a carton of eggs.

"DANNY, NO!" Jazz shouted. She made a dart for the boy, but she was too late. The baby hybrid dropped the carton. The dozen eggs fell to the ground with a SPLAT.

Jazz glanced outside and winced.

"_Ew_… it's like an egg _massacre_…" she muttered, then looked at Danny.

"I didn't do it!" the boy said again.

"Yes you did!" Jazz complained. Danny shook his head.

"PWOVE IT!"

"I just saw you do it!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" Danny hung his head.

"I'm sowwy…" Jazz just stared at her little brother.

"Danny, if I didn't know your life was in danger… I would yell at you right now..." Danny just smiled.

"JACK, WAIT!" Jazz and Danny jumped at their mother's protest, and again as her door shot open. Jack was standing in the doorway. The Ghost Gabber was in his hands and he had it pointed at Danny.

"Dad! What are you doing!" Jazz asked, exchanging nervous glances between Danny and Jack.

"Testing out my new invention, Jazzy-pants!" Jack cheered. Maddie appeared behind him.

"Jack, wait! I think we need to build his trust before—"

"Nonsense! He trusts us now! No time like the present!"

"Hi Daddy!" Danny waved frantically. "What's dat!"

'Ghost identified. Preparing to send electromagnetic pulses…' the device in Jack's hand beeped.

_"What?"_Jazz shouted. "Dad, no! Wait!" the device began to charge.

"**_JACK!_**" Maddie boomed. She bumped her husband and the blast hit the ceiling; leaving an enormous hole. Jazz gapped at her ceiling, Danny smiled and giggled at it.

"I definitewy didn't do dat!"

Maddie ignored them both.

"JACK FENTON! I _CANNOT_ BELIEVE YOU!" Jack cowered at his wife's words. He didn't even know what he did!

"Maddie, I—"

"I THOUGHT I MARRIED SOMEONE WHO WAS KIND TO CHILDREN! NOT SOMEONE WHO WOULD TRY TO HURT THEM!"

"M-My ceiling…" Jazz whined. Danny looked at the three in front of him. He had fun here. He really did. But he was bored again. So it was time to find something new to do.

"But Maddie, he's a ghost! He's not even a real—"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS A VAMPIRE, JACK!" Maddie snatched the Ghost Gabber 2 from her husband. "A CHILD IS A CHILD! WHAT? ARE YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO JAZZ? OR DANNY?"

"Of course not!" Jack quickly defended. Maddie growled. Turning on her heal, she stormed down the hall. "Maddie! Wait! Come on, Maddie!"

_Or Danny? _

"DANNY!" Jazz finally snapped into reality and looked beside her…

Her brother was gone.

Jazz heard giggling from outside. Darting over to her window, she saw her little brother walking on the other side of the street.

"DANNY!" she shouted again. Rushing out of her room and down the stairs, she only stopped in front of the kitchen to face her arguing parents.

"I'mgoingtogogetDanny!" Not waiting for an answer, she continued running. She darted out the door and down the steps.

"DAN—Omph!" Jazz's view flipped upside-down as she slipped on the eggs Danny dropped from her room earlier. The clear sky was all she saw until the figures of her parents slowly came into view.

"Jazz, sweetie, are you okay?" Her mother asked, helping her daughter up.

"Yeah…" Jazz shook her head to clear her vision. She tried to look around her mother to see if she could still find Danny, but her dad stepped in front of her.

"Jazz, I said you were grounded! I meant it too young lady!"

"But—"

"No buts except for your egg-covered one inside young lady!" Jazz's shoulder's sunk. She looked back just in time to see Danny disappear behind the corner…

---

**_Three guesses how I got the egg story. 'hangs head' I turn my back for 2 minutes! 2 MINUTES! How can you possibly get past me, into the fridge, past me again, and over to the balconey in just TWO FREAKING MINUTES! 'crys' Maybe I should pay a tad more attention when I'm babysitting my brothers..._**


	16. Valerie Grey

**... *Looks around, blinks, bows, leaves* ...'Nuff said.**

* * *

Work right after school was _not _something Valerie Grey looked forward to. Especially after the crappy day she was having. It wouldn't have been such a crappy day if work didn't decide to take up most of her afternoon and late evening yesterday. Maybe then she would have had time to study for that test she probably failed, actually woke up on time today, and wouldn't have gotten into trouble for falling asleep in health class due to exhaustion from chasing around the Box Ghost the night before.

Valerie didn't mind ghost hunting. It was her job, just like the Nasty Burger. Unlike the Nasty Burger, however, ghost hunting didn't give her cash, and without cash she couldn't pay for college, or clothes… or food. Bottom line, ghost hunting kept the city safe from ghosts… but to Valerie, it acted more like a past time than and actual _job. _Community Service - she rolled her eyes at the thought of THAT. The community didn't seem to notice or care that she defended the city (better than the Guys in White OR the Fenton's mind you), in fact, to some 'Phantom' fans, they found Valerie a little more annoying than helpful. One such fan – and ex-best friend – was first in line at the Nasty Burger.

Paulina was staring at the menu above Valerie. Her left hand index finger was to her thinned out lips and her right hand was on her hip which jutted out to the side as she leaned on her foot. She opened and closed her mouth every so often and shifted from side to side, staring intently at the menu the entire time. Finally, after about a good four minutes, she spoke.

"Do you have any food that's not… greasy?" she asked, her eyes snapping from the board to Valerie. Valerie looked up lazily. She was leaning on the desk next to the cash register, her right arm propped up her head like a kickstand and her fingers were lost in her curly hair. She was tapping her finger impatiently on the desk and trying hard not to attack the popular Latina girl in front of her.

Forcing a smile, she gritted her teeth. "No."

"Not even, like, salad?" the cheerleader asked.

"Not even napkins."

"I don't know if I want to eat here if it's so… gross."

Valerie's eye twitched. Every day. Every _freaking_ day, Paulina came here after school to order something, and every _freaking _day it was the same routine: over and over and over again. It was almost like her encounters with the –

'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'

Speak of the ectoplamic devil…

Valerie looked at Paulina and actually considered not going this time, but the girl did seem a little occupied and she took a wild guess that she wasn't going to notice if she just… left. Whatever, she had steam to blow off and a ghost kid to help her with it.

"Hold that thought, Paulina." She said before running into the kitchen and out the back door. Paulina either didn't notice she left or she didn't care, for she continued to look up at the menu making obnoxious humming noises at her pathetic attempt to think…

Danny wasn't quite sure what drew him to the funny building. It may have been the funky shape of the fast food restaurant, maybe it was the dancing mascot outside that caught his attention (okay, the mascot was kind of freaky, especially when some little kid came and kicked him in the knees. The man chased the boy around until his friends noticed and he was being attacked by at least six little kids. Yeah… it definitely wasn't the mascot…), or maybe it was the gigantic burger that was advertised on the sign that reminded the toddler of how hungry he actually was. The majority of his diet today only really consisted of ice cream and coffee, and actual, solid food sounded really appetizing right about now.

Happily, he skipped toward the building with a small smile plastered on his face. This place was going to be _fun._

"Where _are _you?" Valerie asked herself, staring at her scanner in her visor. The target kept changing, Phantom was probably invisible, but why would he come _here_? Just to annoy her? To ruin her life more? Make her lose her job? With each approaching thought she got more irritated at the Ghost Kid.

She was flying a few feet off of the ground in the back of the building so no body noticed her. She didn't want to spark up a disturbance before she knew where the ghost actually was, after all, she wasn't Amity Park's 'favorite'.

"FINALLY!" an over exaggerated scream filled the air as the Box Ghost appeared from the concrete to her left. Valerie didn't even bother looking up. "I have escaped the Ghost Zone, and now I – THE BOX GHOST! – shall send Danny Phantom to his DOOOOOM!" Without much thought, she extended her arm and shot the Box Ghost in the gut. The blast opened a portal and sent him straight back to the Ghost Zone.

"Now, where are—"

"HI!"

"AHHH!" Valerie screamed. She fell off her jet sled and landed painfully on the concrete.

"Danny Phantom. Found." The electronic voice buzzed in her ear. Angrily, she grabbed a weapon from her side.

"Don't think you can sneak up on me you…" She stopped in her tracks. "Phantom?"

A little boy, a toddler actually, stood in the way of Valerie. "Oh, I'm sorry little boy." She started, lowering her weapon and ignoring the scanner in her helmet. It was practically screaming in her ear that this was the ghost boy. Valerie looked him over. It _looked_ like the ghost boy – a small tiny version of him, but it couldn't have been. …Right?

"You'we floating." The boy stated, giggling madly. "I can do dat too."

"That's nice…" Valerie trailed off, looking at her scanner again. It was beeping madly. She looked up and jumped, screaming slightly. The little boy was hovering in front of her, his behind was higher than his head and he grinned down at the girl who stared back horrorstricken.

'Danny Phantom, found.' The scanner repeated. Danny began doing somersaults in the air and giggling madly. Valerie recovered quickly.

"Outta my way, GHOST!" She shouted, grabbing the boy by his foot and swinging him to the ground. The entire motion was responded with a 'WEEE!' from the boy, and even when he hit the ground, it didn't seem to phase him.

"You's funny! I wike you!" He got up and laughed at the girl. She was about to shoot him before he ran under her glider.

"What the—!" She flew backwards in hopes to find him again, but no matter how far she reversed, he wasn't there. She was about to give up before frustration got to her, but giggling from under her glider made her freeze.

White hair popped up from under the sled and the two-year-old grinned up at her.

"Dis wasn't impowtant was it?" He emptied his hand near her foot and about five different colored cords and wires were revealed. Valerie swore and jumped off her glider before it sped off into the other direction. The toddler's tiny voice faded away as he disappeared from the girl's view. She ran to try to catch up with him, but tripped over something and fell on her face.

Valerie whipped around and saw a jetpack, Axion Lab's jetpack to be exact, tangled up into her feet. Quickly she snatched the vehicle and checked the sides. It was a little dirty and held a few scratches, but it lacked dents and seemed okay to operate.

"Just enough fuel…" She mumbled, strapping it on her back. She flipped the switch and flew forward so fast, she actually passed Danny and her glider. Growling, she turned around and crashed into the rocket-propelled, surfboard. Both Valerie and Danny crashed to the ground, one moaned from injuries, the other giggled like a madman.

"Dat was fun!" Danny chuckled, as he watched the jetpack spit out the rest of the fuel it had. He grinned, easily recognizing the object from earlier. He grabbed it and propped it upright, instantly shooting off into the sky. Valerie moaned and rubbed her sore spots as she slowly got up; trying to remember what just happened.

A crash to her side caused her eyes to shoot open. The jetpack landed, but the ghost boy was no where to be found.

_Ghost boy…_

"Paulina!" Valerie shouted as shock overtook her. She had completely forgotten. Snatching up the jetpack, she jumped on her glider and sped it back to the Nasty Burger, crashing into the dumpster when she landed. Slapping her wrist, she deactivated her suit and ran into the kitchen, only stopping when she noticed she still had her father's jetpack.

"Crap!" she muttered and frantically looked around as to where she could stash it until she could return it to Axion Labs. Running to the cash register, she slid into the desk and tossed the pack below her. Gasping for breathe, fixing her hair, and brushing dirt off of her, she looked up at Paulina with an 'I-hope-you-didn't-notice -that' grin. Her smile fell when she saw Paulina in the same position as she left her – hand-on-hip, finger-to-chin, pretend-to-be-smart expression…

"How many calories does water have?" She asked blankly. Valerie gave an exasperated sigh, and leaned on the desk, propped up her head with her hand, and dug her fingers through her hair. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

"SAM!" Tucker called, running over to his friend. They finally caught up after splitting up a few hours prior. "Any luck?"

The goth-girl shook her head no and sighed. "Jazz isn't answering her phone! Have all the Fenton's gone MIA?"

Tucker shrugged. "No reports of 'Danny Phantom' either, do you think he might be in the Ghost Zone?"

"I was thinking that when I found the Fenton Thermos," She said, holding up said object. "It was occupied, so he _was _catching ghosts, but…" she stopped and sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"_But…_" Tucker edged on. He sat down next to her, wondering about her temper in the back of his mind. Sam looked at him through almost watery eyes.

"I found it in the woods by the park."

Tucker's brow furrowed. "He'll be okay, Sam. I promise. We're going to find him, okay?"

Sam suddenly looked angry again. "How, Tucker? We've looked _EVERYWHERE!_ It's not like he's going to just…" She threw her hands out in front of her and swung them around wildly. "Fall out of the sky!"

She was interrupted by a small scream of excitement. And a black and white blur fall on the ground a few feet in front of the two.

"HI! I'M DANNY PHANTOM!" it shouted, getting up off the ground waving and grinning cheerfully. Sam's eyes widened, her mouth opened and closed.

"DANNY?!"

The boy smiled and ran up to the shocked Sam. He slapped her arm and giggled wildly.

"YOU'WE IT!" He shouted before running away.

* * *

**So... sorry, guys... I know it's been like... a few years, but a lot of stuff happened to me that changed my life DRAMATICALLY! I was about to give up on a lot of stuff, but I was cleaning out folders on my computer and I found this. It was practically done so I just finished it and decided to post. Please, please, PLEASE do NOT ask me about any of my other stories, I'll get to them... eventually. **

**With Love,**

**-Jess**


End file.
